Daughter of The Death God
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: "Behind that smile, she hide her pain" Searching for him, waiting for him, her journey began in painful. Who is she? What is she? Aiyana Vanas a strange girl come to the Order as the Helper. She will need hope and strength for her journey, Kanda X Oc. Please read and reviews, hope all of you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope you guys like this one (^,^)

I did my best :3

Chapter 1: The painful beginning

Who was she? What was she? She didn't know, when she opened her eyes, she already doesn't know. A three year old little girl who had a beautiful long brown curly hair liked an ocean waves and a blue eyes, right know she was on the ground, everything around her was so lifeless. The trees, the ground and the sky they were liked no life in them. Suddenly…

"Who are you little girl?" A man who wears a tattered brown cloth with a robe tie around his waist asked. She just looked at him and said nothing

"What's your name?" The man smiled, asked and she just shook her head

"What a poor little girl" The man sigh as he holding her up "Let's take you to a better place"…

… The man took the little girl to his house and when he opened the door, there was a woman who wears a simple old brown dress

"Anna, I'm home! Look who I brought" The man smile to his wife

"Welcome home, Thomas who is that little girl you holding?"

"I found her on the way home"

"What a beautiful girl, what's your name sweetie?" Anna smiled as she asked her

"I… don't know" The little girl answered quietly

"Who could abandon a lovely girl liked you?" Anna wondered as she took the little girl, suddenly she saw a silver necklace and she looked at it and there was a name on it "Aiyana, so your name was Aiyana, what a beautiful name" Anna smiled

"We should adopt her, we can't let her alone out there especially there is a civil war in this country " Thomas said

"You were right, even we were poor but we can't let a lovely little girl liked Aiyana out there" Anna nodded

"Aiyana… We will be your parents from now on" Thomas smiled at they adoptive daughter

"Mother?... Father?" Aiyana looked at them

"Yes sweetie" Anna smiled warmly as she hugged Aiyana and she just smiled in return

It had been a year and Aiyana lived in the small poor village but it full of happiness, she felt happy but confused at the same time, she felt happy for her life but she confused for who she was and she never known that her life is going to be changed…

"Who I am?" Aiyana was standing on the small hill quite far the village and she watched the sun set; this was her favorite spot since no one known this place

"I been having a wonderful life here but… why I feel that… something bad is going to happen?!" Aiyana looked at the sun set for the last time of the day and she returned home. Suddenly, she saw smoke and it from her village

"No… It can't be" Aiyana's eyes wide and she run as fast as she could 'Mother! Father!' She thought in furious and when she got there, she saw her parent die in front of her eyes, fire and blood every where, all the villager dies also. The view in front of her was terrible, it was the view of destruction, Aiyana knee down in hopeless, tears streaming down her face

"NOOO!" Aiyana cries as the sky it started to rain…

… There was an army were on they way to the village in the rain but when they got there, it was too late to saved the village

"It's seem we were too late" One of the solider said

"Don't you see it was strange?" A man, who wear an armor and he had a short blond hair and green eyes and he ride a horse. His name was Louis Vanas and he was the head of the army

"I don't understand you meaning sir Vanas"

"If we were too late… Where are the villager bodies?" He replied calmly

"You… were right! I didn't see any bodies"

"Sir Vanas! You must see this!" Another solider shouting as he pointed to the direction and the next thing that made every one eyes wide.

In front of them was a cemetery, each graves was made by a wooden crosses and there was a four or five year old little girl standing in front of the two graves at the top of the cemetery. She was covered in dirt and mud with a timber next to her and tears kept flowing from her eyes which were covered by her hair.

"A… little girl?!"

Louis said not thing as he walked to where Aiyana was and knee down next to her "You did bury the entire villager didn't you?"

"…" Silent kept continue

"Are they your parents?" Louis pointed at two graves and this made Aiyana looked at him with her widened eyes with her tears kept flowing "You did a good job, you parents and the villagers will rest in peace" Louis smiled to her, Aiyana looked at him and then she fainted as Louis catch her…

…Aiyana opened her blue eyes and looked around, she was now in the bedroom and the way of the room decorated she could see that this person was a knight or a noble. The door opened and Louis walked inside as he saw Aiyana, he smiled to her

"Morning, you are in my room, how was your sleep?"

"It… was good" Aiyana answered quietly as she continued "What happened… to my… village?"

"You see… Right know is the time of civil war, there are many thieves and robbers and there are many small armies of them. They traveled to many villages and towns to robberies and… your village was one of it victims" Louis sigh and he looked at her

"Where am… I?"

"You are in my home town, my family been living here for many generation in this town and my family were a knight for each generation, I am the last one in the family" Louis replied as silent kept continued

"Please… teach me" Aiyana whispered

"Huh?"

"Please teach me, I want power and strength! I want to protect everything I could" Aiyana looked at him and she begged…

"Sir Vanas! Why did you agree to teach her?" One of the solider asked

"She just only a child! If she wants to fight we must wait at least when she is ten year old!" Another exclaimed

"Didn't you guys see?" Louis asked

"Huh? Sir Vanas what do you mean?"

"When we first saw her, she was standing under the rain with mud and dirt covered her and there was a timber next to her…"

"Sir Vanas, you mean…"

"Yes, she buried the entire villagers and parents even she just only a four year old girl and she buried them with only a timber" Louis said

"That… was impossible! How could a little girl liked her could had that kind of strength?!"

"That's why I agree to teach her how to fight"

"Sir Vanas, don't you afraid she will find the robbers and revenged for her family?"

"At first I afraid so… But I could see her determined eyes and it shows that she want power to fight and to protect, with a willing heart liked her, she will able to learn fast"…

Years pass, Louis now quite old, right now, he looked at the 18 year old young woman, who tie her long curly brown hair liked the ocean waves into a ponytail and she wear a metal armor on her upper body and the last from her waist and it warped half of her simple yellow dress and the dress long almost to her ankle. Aiyana moving fast with an elegant long sword in her hand and it had a lovely yellow hilt with a blue pearl at the end of it. After 14 years, she learned and improved her sword art and her sword fighting skills, not even liked that, Louis even let her learn magic from his town's shaman Phil Collin who wear a brown cloak and he had a long honey brown hair pass his shoulder which it tied into a low ponytail and he had a pair of black eyes

"She grows up" Louis said

"Yes"

"How was her study?"

"She learn pretty fast I dare said. All kind of magic she already mastered them for eight years, that was impressive me. Especially healing magic skill, she could be a shaman liked me or may be even better than any shaman" Phil answered

"Healing skills huh?" Louis smiled as he looked at his adoptive daughter's training time

"Why did she always wearing heavy armor all the times? Except when she joined the battle with you, she wears a light armor" Phil asked

"She wanted to increased her speed, that's why she wearing it and the armor seem be more heavier each year"

"She could move liked that in that heavy armor, not many people could do that" Phil replied

"Yeah… You know… I never see her smiled since I found she and she never cried since then" Louis sigh as he continued "I hope I could help her"

"I understand"

"Good morning father and good morning master" Aiyana bow

"Morning Aiyana, you should rest for a while" Louis smiled and Aiyana just bow as the replied then she left…

Another battle happened; Aiyana was wearing a dark green dress with her light armor and it similar to the other one. The battle was drastic but Aiyana was fight in ease with her elegant sword, it name was followed it own power and it name was "Snow angel"

"It's all over now" Aiyana whispered when the battle was over

"Lady Vanas! Lady Vanas!" One solider exclaimed and run toward her

"What is it?"

"Lady Vanas… Your father… sir Vanas… he is…" The solider shortness of breath as Aiyana eyes wide and she didn't want to believed

"FATHER!" Aiyana scream as she rush toward to her adoptive father and she could see that her father had a big wounds on his stomach as blood keep flowing from him and he was dying in front her eyes

"Father!" Aiyana exclaim as she hugged him "Don't worry, I will save you father, please just hold on!" Aiyana exclaimed as she started to healed Louis but he stopped her gently with a warm smiled appear on his face

"No, Aiyana, my time has finally come"

"Father" Aiyana cried "Please, don't…"

"I want you hold my family's sword 'Guardian of Heaven'… (Cough)… It a holy sword passes for the generation of my family… my ancestor… (Cough, cough)… wasn't it true owner and my family had been looking for it true owner for many generation… and I believed it was you, Aiyana" Louis said as he gave her his sword, it a beautiful sword with a golden hilt and a red pearl on the sword "It will give you the power of life and the power to fight"

Aiyana touched the sword as tears flowing from her eyes, suddenly a warm golden light warp around her and Louis smiled when he saw that view

"Aiyana Vanas, you are truly it true owner… (Cough)… you will be immortal from now…"

"Father!" Aiyana cried

"Keep… the sword inside your body… and this is the first time I see you cry… since I adopted you… Aiya… na" Louis smiled as he fall down

"Father? Father! Please no! NOOOO!" Aiyana cried as she hugged Louis death body

The next day after Louis's funeral, Aiyana disappeared without words and she left in silent, no one known where was she or where was she going. But they known that she was the true owner of 'Guardian of Heaven' Some said that she was a warrior of God, some said that she was an Fallen Angel, no one knows but they sure that this was her painful beginning…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope you guys enjoy your reading times (^,^) Sorry, it quite short this time (^w^)

Chapter 2: Request from Cross

A man who wears a black golden coat and a rose cross on his left chest, he had quite long red hair and a white mask that covered half of his face. Cross Maria was on his way to China, he was now walking on the road, next to his left side was a forest and on his right side was a view of a grass field with flowers and far away there were mountains with the breeze winds flight around. Cross stopped as he looked at the mountains view and he smirk

"What a wonderful view for our meeting" Cross said then he look at the figure, who wear a long brown cloak, sitting on the tree smiling and the figure land on the ground gently, then put the hood down

"Long time no see, Cross" A little girl about twelve or eleven year old smiled to him, she had a beautiful long white hair and it curly liked the ocean waves and she had a golden hair clip with pink pearl on it behind her head. Her lovely blue eyes showed a pure happiness liked she hadn't saw her friends or family for many years, but they truly show a happy feeling when you met an old friend of yours

"Always keep that smiled in your face huh?" Cross sigh as he continued "Nice to see you again, Aiyana" He smiled as the winds flight between them

"I wonder is that a good thing when you said so?" Aiyana smiled

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad"

"Oh! Are you certainly sure about that?" Aiyana smiled with a mischievous looked of her eyes

"Heh! You hadn't changed a bit. Being a old lady and a little innocence all the times" Cross smirk

"I will take it as a compliment" Aiyana smiled as she looked at the mountains views in front of her and she enjoy the winds breeze on her face as she closed her eyes

"Aiyana…"

"Yes?"

"Remember my requested?" Cross asked as Aiyana slowly opened her eyes and she looked at him

"My answered still the same Cross" She smiled

"Why are you keeping refused it?"

"You know Cross, I want to travel anywhere I want, like a wind" Aiyana smiled

"You had been traveled liked this for hundred of years"

"More exactly, 1503 years since I left my father's funeral" Aiyana smiled sadly and Cross just looked at her

"Don't you feel bored when you wondered around the world for all these years?" Cross asked

"No, why should I feel bored? Watching the world and stuff, it kind liked interesting"

"Or you wanted to hide your pain?" Cross closed his eyes as Aiyana eyes wide and she looked at him and then she smiled

"You sure understand me Cross"

"You know that I understand woman well" Cross smirked "You still kept 'Snow Angel' and 'Guardian of Heaven' inside your body?"

"Yes, those always inside my body, when I need one of them, I just called it" Aiyana smiled "So, what do you want this time Cross?"

"I have another request" Cross said

"And what is the request?"

"Help the Order" He simply said, Aiyana looked at him and then she smiled as the winds blow

"The first request I refused to stay at the Order, now you asking me to help it? How tricky you are" Aiyana chucked

"I will take it as a compliment, thank you very much my lady" Cross smirk as Aiyana giggles "So what is your answer? Miss Vanas?" Cross asked as Aiyana said nothing and she just smiled at him

"I will take it as a 'yes'" Cross smiled

"With one condition" Aiyana smiled to him

"So what is your condition?"

"I don't want the Order know my identity until the right time, so I need a cover" Aiyana smile mischievously

"Haizz... The Order is going to be shock" Cross sigh

"That's what I mean" Aiyana smiled

"Fine from now on your last name will be Marian then. Aiyana Vanas Marian!" Cross smiled

"Sound good to me, Papa!" Aiyana smiled innocently

"If you want to cover yourself to the Order that's mean..."

"I also want cover myself to the Earl and Noah family until the right time" Aiyana smirk

"Who is tricky now, huh?" Cross teased and Aiyana just giggles in returned

"Now what?" Aiyana asked

"I'm going to the Ark is in Edo"

"You want me to take you there?" Aiyana asked

"No, I'm going to have a small visit in China first" Cross said

"I'll see you in Edo then" Aiyana nodded as she hold her hand in front of her. Suddenly, there was a cracking sounds and next thing in front of her, a big black hole appeared in the space from nowhere.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Aiyana asked

"No and be careful"

"You know me, I will be fine"

"I'm not worry if you aren't my daughter. But you are my daughter now; a father must worry about their little girl isn't it?" Cross smiled, Aiyana eyes wide and she looked at him

"Yes... Thank you. I'll see you there father" Aiyana smiled warmly and she walked in the black hole and when she get in, it started to close. Aiyana now walking to the front where the lights show in front of her and when she get where the light was, Aiyana walked through it. In front of her was a view of a forest, she kept walking for a while and hide her present by her magic power, she kept walking until she saw a city where many japanese house and there was a big tall japanese castle but some part of the walls near the ground were dissapeared. Aiyana looked at it for a while...

"Edo..." She whispered and she smiled "May be... I could find my answer..."

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Tenshin san, Yoru chan, Taiyo chan AND Mimi chan FOR REVIEW MY STORY

(^.^)

PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of The Death God**

Enjoy your reading time ~ (^,^)

Chapter 3: Meeting in the Ark

The night sky was so peaceful for her, Aiyana was sitting on the cherry blossom tree and she watched the view, cherry petals falls everywhere, she just kept sitting until someone spoke to her

"How long had you been waiting?"

"Hi there Cross" Aiyana smiled as she looked down "I had been waiting for you almost three weeks"

"Oh! That's long?" Cross said

"What took you so long?"

"Some akuma stand on my way" Cross said as he started to walked

"Oh! I see" Aiyana smiled as she land on the ground which was covered in cherry petals and she followed him

"We will rest in the small house in the city for a while" Cross said as he glanced at Aiyana "Why don't you change form?" Cross asked

"Huh?"

"Your true form?"

"No, I like my child form more than my true form" Aiyana smiled

"Why? I liked your true form" Cross smirk

"There will be an advantage in the battle when I'm in child form. The enemies will underestimate me because they think I'm just a child. Beside this form of mine is cute" Aiyana smiled mischievously

"Wow! That's tricky" Cross smirk

"Thanks" Aiyana smiled

"But you can't use all your power if you in this form" Cross said

"I know… But I never used my full power before" Aiyana smiled as Cross looked at her in disbelieved "I know... surprise" Aiyana giggles as she walked pass Cross

"Haizz… My daughter is truly tricky" Cross sigh as he walking behind her…

Cross was sitting on the wooden floor, bottles everywhere around him, Cross took a sip of red whine and he looked at the night sky

"Is about time for us…" Aiyana said as she wears a blue dress that had long puff sleeves and a pair of blue less hand gloves. Her dress was kind liked similar to medieval time and she wear with long white sock. Cross looked at her then he looked at the dawn and the sun was rise for a new day.

"Yeah…" He smirks as he took another gulp of red whine "They were late…"

"You did send a messenger for those groups didn't you?" Aiyana asked as she took her brown cloak

"One for my unit and the other for Tiedoll's unit" Cross said as he stands up "Let's go" Cross said and Aiyana nodded, she holds her hand up and the black portal appeared from nowhere in front of her and then they walked inside it and the portal closed…

… Cross and Aiyana walked into the Ark and with Maria's power Magdala Curtain, the view in front of them was a white and quite city, they walking around and they stop at the corner of the white house

"Umm there they are" Cross said and Aiyana just smiled as she could see Earl now was drags two Noah one liked a normal man and he wear a jean with white shirt and he was smoking and the other one was a big macho Noah who wears a long brown coat and there also were a girl sat or lying on the Earl's right shoulder who had a short dark blue hair and she wear a light pink dress long almost to her knees and she was a Noah also. After that, Timcanpy flew to where there stood

"Hi there Timcanpy, long time no see" Aiyana smiled to the golden golem that was playing with her fingers

"Tim, show us the way to the egg" Cross ordered and the golem nodded as it flying in front of tem and it lead them the way. Later, they passed the door with colorful colors that had the picture of a colorful butterfly and rainbow. Aiyana stopped at the door and she looked at it

"What's wrong?" Cross asked

"Behind that door… I can feel a strong power…" Aiyana said

"Noah?"

"No… an exorcist" Aiyana whispered

"We better hurry" Cross said and Aiyana nodded and they continue their way, but Aiyana glanced back at the door 'That power… I would like to have a small battle with that exorcist after this' Aiyana smiled 'Do your best and survive, I want to know you' Aiyana smiled as she walked away…

Meanwhile

'Do your best and survive, I want to know you'

"Huh?" Kanda looked back at the entrance as he holds his Mugen which was now had turn into two blades and there were glowing in the blue light and the blades were connected by a glowing blue line 'Who was it?' he thought

"What's wrong?" The macho Noah was now having a golden body and he had many horns behind his back asked

"Nothing" Kanda simply answered

"I'm Skin Boric of the Noah family! What are you known as in Tiedoll's team?" Skin asked/yelled

"Kanda" Kanda simply answered again

"I see… Do you like sweets?" Skin asked as three electric rings appeared on his head and electric shoots from it around both of them

"Absolutely hate it" Kanda smirk…

…

…"We're here" Cross said as they were in the corner of the dark place, the floor were decorated like a table chess. It took them a while to found out the egg and there were many people that having a skull head and they wears a red brown coats were guarding around the big giant egg

"Let's go" Cross said as he wears a coat that similar to the Skulls, Aiyana just nodded and she put her cloak's hood up to covered her face. Then she looked at Cross, who already disguised into a Skull and he walked toward the Skulls

"Who are you?" One of the skulls asked and Cross just remained silent

"Stay there, I'm going to check" The skull said at it turns back and left, Cross smirk

"You don't have to check" Cross smirk

"Huh?" The skull looked back to Cross, but before it could said anything else, it fall down

"Because we're here to destroy the egg" Aiyana smiled as she appeared behind that skull and she was holding 'Snow Angel' in her hand…

…

"You're… not the Skull our lord made" The Skull that was drag by Cross said, left behind many Skulls bodies

"So this is the egg that all of you were guarding" Cross said

"What are you…" Before the skull could said anything more, Cross threw it to the egg and that Skull were burn

"No use, no use! You think that you can lay hands on this!" It laugh as it body's pieces burn in fire and it head also in the fire

"A magical barrier?" Cross said as some magic symbols appeared on his hand

"You fool, have you forgotten that our Lord, the Millennium Earl is the magician of old? The spell can only broken by a magician, Innocence is useless! I know who you are, except the figure over there. No matter, this place wills ne transferred to the new Ark soon…" It laugh but Cross crashed it before it could said anything more

"It pretty pointless, to lecture about spells to a magician" Cross said and he looked to Aiyana, who stand behind him

"Can you break the barrier?" Cross asked

"Just a part of it, I had a power of shaman and holy power not a magician" Aiyana said

"How long to break a part of it?" Cross asked

"Few minute, meanwhile, you do have a fight up there. I will be fine, father" Aiyana smiled

"I will be back soon" Cross sigh as he left, Aiyana looked at him then she looked at the egg, she hold her hand in front of the egg. Aiyana mumbles something as light green waves surround her, some light green runes symbols appeared in front of her hand and they arranged in to the circle as they spinning in front of her hand then many light green sparkle dust appeared. They surround and spin around her as the egg glow into green light as well, she keep continued liked that until she could feel the ground was shaking and she hear a young man voiced

"Eh?! This place is…?" And before the man could said anything else, the green light wrap around the egg were broke and shattered into dust and this made the strangers attention

"So you're finished?" Cross asked as Aiyana turn back, she could see a young man with white hair and a pentacle scar on his left eye and a young woman who had a short green hair and her legs were bandaged

"Yeah, I'm finish" Aiyana smiled as the young man and young woman looked at her and Cross in confused

"Master…?!" The young man looked at him

"This is Aiyana, she helped me to broke the part of the barrier around the egg" Cross said as he continued "This is my stupid pupil Allen and the lovely lady here is Leenalee"

"Nice to meet both of you" Aiyana nodded "This egg was the plant of the Magicked Body, when the download completely to a new Ark, we will be destroy by the old Ark" Aiyana said

"I want to blow this place but I can't. So I asked her to break a part of the barrier for let me hold the download longer" Cross said and he looked at Allen "It your turn now Allen"

"Me?" Allen confused

"Control the Ark" Cross said "Then the download and the destruction will be stop"

"What are you talking about? I have no idea to control the Ark" Allen confused

"You have to" Cross looked at Allen

"Master" Allen looked at Cross, as the floor started to broke down

"We don't have much time" Aiyana said as she looked at the egg, half of the egg started to disappeared

"Tch! On! Abata, ura, masarakat, kikero,…" Cross said as magic symbols appeared "I'll delay the download, meanwhile control the Ark" Cross said

"But how?"

"Use your heart, Tim will take you there"

"Heart?...Eh! Why me?" Allen yells as he disappeared with Timcanpy

"Because you the only one who can, you idiot" Cross sigh

"Allen! Ah!" Leenalee cried as the floor broke

"It's dangerous" Aiyana said as she holds Leenalee hand

"Uh…" Leenalee nodded

The next thing that Cross hold Leenalee and he did have some argument with Allen as the floor started more and more breaking. Aiyana stand next to Cross, suddenly she could hear a piano sound, she looked up as the song flowing around the Ark and she smiled

"What a beautiful song" Aiyana whispered…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Tenshin san, Yoru chan, Taiyo chan AND Mimi chan FOR REVIEW MY STORY

(^v^)

PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope you guys enjoy this one (^v^)

Chapter 4: The test (part 1)

Aiyana was waiting in the white room that had a white Piano with Cross, Allen and Leenalee. They were waiting for the others after Allen stopped the Ark and show them the way to the room. The door opened and four figures appeared and one was carried by the man who had a long dark blue hair, one had an eye patch and the red hair and the last was the man who tied his hair up.

"Allen! Leenalee" The red hair greeted

"Lavi! All of you were fine, I'm so glad" Leenalee sigh in relieved

"Yeah! Who is this?" Lavi asked as every one pay their attention (except Cross) into the small figure that still wears the cloak and hood up to hide the face.

"My name is Aiyana nice to meet all of you" Aiyana smiled and gave the group a small bow

"She was the one who helped General Cross to slow the download" Leenalee said

"Oh! I see" Lavi nodded "Hi! My name is Lavi, this is Kanda and Chaoji and the one in conscious that Yuu carry is Kroly" Lavi smiled

"Don't you dare calling my name! Baka Usagi!" Kanda snapped

"Yuu?" Aiyana confused

"That's Kanda's first name" Leenalee smiled

"I see" Aiyana nodded as she continued "Lie Kroly on the sofa, I will heal him"

The groups was surprised but they did what she say and they lied Kroly down on the sofa, Aiyana walked next to Kroly and she held her hands out, Aiyana mumbled something and Kroly were glowing into the blue light as some runes ancients surround and they spinning slowly around Kroly.

"Four of you should check around the Ark" Cross said and their nodded and they went outside, Leenalee was stayed back to rested. Aiyana kept continued her worked for a while until the light around Kroly fade also as the ancient runes.

"How is him?" Leenalee asked worry

"He is fine, you don't have to worry" Aiyana smiled "He need to rest and good treatment now, I just don't know when he will wake"

"You did a good job" Cross said

"Thanks, I'm going out for walk now" Aiyana smiled as she walked away…

Aiyana walked around the Ark, until she saw Allen's group were sitting on the ground, it seem they just fall or something

"Oi Allen" Lavi said

"Huh?"

"Do you know anything about Aiyana?" Lavi asked

"No, I have no idea who is she" Allen shook his head

"She seem mystery to us" Lavi said

"Tch!"

"She might be an exorcist liked us" Allen replied

"Sorry for disappoint you" They tensed when they hear Aiyana voiced and they could see her on the roof of the house near there. Aiyana land down gently without a sound and she smiled at them.

"I'm not an exorcist, I don't have Innocence" Aiyana smiled

"So… who are you?" Lavi asked

"You can say that… I will be the helper for the Order" Aiyana smiled mysteriously

"Helper?" Allen confused

"Kind of"

"Tch! You don't have the Innocence, how come you will be the Helper?" Kanda asked annoyed, Aiyana just looked at him and smiled

"If I have Innocence, I'll be an exorcist not a Helper" Aiyana answered "Beside, you and Lavi should worry both of your Innocence"

"She's right, my Innocence is kind of took big shot… I wonder is okay" Lavi paled as he hold a small brown bag also as Kanda, he had some kind of annoyed face

"Don't worries, Komui will fix it" Allen said innocently 'The problem is that guy' Kanda though as he and Lavi did have a vision about 'Crazy Komui' and their faces just liked 'We can't trust him' faces. Aiyana sweat drop

"Anyway, I'm worried about that Kroly won't wake up" Allen said and he looked at Aiyana "How was him?"

"He was fine, he had some physical damages and mind but I healed his wounds, it was quite a problem but I finish healing him" Aiyana replied

"Wow! You are good at magic stuff like General Cross!" Lavi exclaimed "Even you just about twelve or ten in my opinion" Aiyana looked at him

"I'm old enough to be your friend" Aiyana smiled "Any way, right now Kroly need to rest and good treatment. Beside, your master and Leenalee are watching him right now" Aiyana said

"Thanks for you're… Eh!" Allen said but somehow he stopped and he looked stunned "What did you say?"

"Your master and Leenalee are together, watching Kroly" Aiyana confused

"Together…" The boys shocked "The womanizer and Leenalee… are TOGETHER?!"

"Oh!" Aiyana nodded understandingly "All of you better hurry" Aiyana smiled mischievously as she walked away. She didn't need to know what happened because she already hear their screaming liked

"That's crime, Master!"

"We were too late!"

…

Aiyana chuckled as she head back to the group as she took the walked slowly, when she got back, Cross already sitting on the chair and he was smoking

"So, they already head back huh?" Aiyana smiled asked

"Yeah"

"You better be ready for the next stage" Aiyana smiled as Cross nodded "Every thing might hard this time" Aiyana sigh…

…

Aiyana was in the infirmary, she still wear her blue dress and her cloak with her hood up to hide her face. She was helping the nurses with their the patients, right now they did have some sound problem

"Hey! Hey! NURSE! Kro chan's stomach is REALLY LOUD!" Lavi exclaimed

"This is really a problem; we can't feed him anything while he sleeping likes this"

"This is hard for me because have a good hearing" Marie said in depress

"How was him?" Aiyana asked as she holds some towers on her hands

"We just can't do anything" The nurse said as Kanda wearing his coat and he had some scowl marks on his forehead.

"Where are you going? Yuu chan?" Lavi asked

"You think I can sleep here?! I'm going back top my room!" Kanda said annoyed

"Wait Yuu chan"

"Kanda, you don't have permission to leave the infirmary" Marie said

"Shut up!"

"Listen to Ma kun, Yuu kun" The men who had a fluffy gray hair, he wears a Chinese suit and he wears glasses with a bouquet of rose on his hands

"Please move" Kanda said in inappropriate way

"I'm come here to visit my darling son, so go back to bed Yuu kun" The man replied

"I'm not your son; please stop calling me by that name while we're at the Headquarter" Kanda said as a scowl mark appeared on him

"A pupil just at the same of the own son. So stop hesitating and act like a spoiled child whiles you at home, Yuu kun!"

"Give up, Master is a person who's like this" Marie said

"I…I…I hate your traits like that!" Kanda shouted as every thing turn out mess because of him. Aiyana giggles at the scene and she walked where he stood

"Kanda san"

"What?" Kanda snapped and Aiyana just remained calm as she smiled

"You should get back to bed and if you don't…" Aiyana smiled sweetly

"If I don't…?"

"I will call head nurse Matron and tell her what you had done to her infirmary and she will drag you back to bed with her angry face or… you will return to your bed nicely without fighting. Which one do you prefer? Of course, you don't want to see her angry face, do you?" Aiyana asked nicely, she knew that every one scared the head nurse if they don't listen to her. Kanda looked at her in speechless; he glared at her then he return to his bed without saying anything with a scowl, a big one on his forehead.

"There, that's better" Aiyana smiled as every one eyes wide

"You are indeed interesting young one" The man said

"My name is Aiyana and you are?"

"Tiedoll, nice to meet you Aiyana chan" Tiedoll smiled and Aiyana smiled back

"Nice to meet you too" Aiyana smiled as she walked away…

Aiyana was sitting on the tree and she enjoys the breeze flow through her hair and her face. Mumbled a song as the song flow into the winds. As she finished the song, the winds breeze harder that created a small whirlwind. Aiyana looked at the winds; she smiled 'I wonder… how the meeting is' Aiyana thought…

Inside a dark room, there were many people were sitting around in a circle; one of them was a man who looked liked Hitler. The Order was in the meeting including the Generals themselves, every one was surprised about Allen Walker, Cross knew this would happened but there was another one he must be more careful.

"And now, there is another information I would like to know about this new character" Leverrier said as every one looked at him 'What do he want now?' Komui thought

"General Cross, is there something you would like to share with us?" Leverrier asked with a smirk on his lip. Cross looked at him with a smirk in return.

"You mean Aiyana?" Cross asked

"Yes! Indeed, I'm curious about this little girl. You let her joined with you in the Ark and you said that she will be the Helper for the Order?" Leverrier asked as whispered around

"So what? She will be the Helper for the Order, I'm sure that she will become a great support for the exorcists and the Order" Cross answered

"We wonder how come a little girl like her could be a Helper." Leverrier asked

"You shouldn't underestimate her. She is stronger than you could have ever image" Cross smirk made Leverrier looked at him suspiciously.

"Fine, we will test her strength, one of our exorcist will doing this" Leverrier smirk and this caused every one except Cross eyes wide

"She just only a little girl!" Bak exclaimed

"I'm the one who ask and order in here" Leverrier said

"Tch…" Bak gnashing his teeth as he sat down

"Fine with me" Cross smirk

"General Cross!" Komui looked at him in disbelieved how come this man so heartless?

"Good" Leverrier smirk wider "What is her strength?"

"Sword fighting" Cross simply answered

"Well then… Exorcist Kanda Yuu will be the one test her strength" Leverrier order as the other gaps

"What?!"

…

"So they will test my strength?" Aiyana asked

"Yes" Cross nodded

"Interesting" Aiyana smiled "When will they test me?"

"This afternoon"

"This will be fun" Aiyana smiled wider

…

"What's the meaning of this?" Allen asked

"They want to test Aiyana and Kanda will be the one who fight with her" Leenalee said as her voice show worries for the little girl who always hides her face.

"That's crazy!" Allen exclaimed

"Indeed, but this is the first time in the Order's history have a Helper" Lavi said in the motionless voice as his eye looked serious "Kanda seem don't want this also" They looked at Kanda who just remain silent. The training hall right now gather every one even the Generals, Leverrier seem to enjoy this little show and every one were quite worry for the little girl because Kanda was one of the best and strongest exorcist.

"Sorry, we're late" Cross voice made every attention and Aiyana was behind Cross, still wearing the cloak and hoop up.

"Both of you will use the wooden sword (The one in Japan style, I don't know how to said it) to fight each other" Leverrier said as they hold their sword

"Let's begin" Leverrier smirk as every one hold their breaths, every thing seem to be quite as two sword fighter were facing each other. Kanda was in his position but Aiyana seem relax, she just stands there and hold the sword. 'Heh! She have no strength' Leverrier though

Kanda charged and slides at her, every one watched every movement of both of them. Aiyana just blocks and dodged Kanda's attacks and she jumped away from him

"Why don't you use your full power?" Aiyana asked and Kanda just kept silent "You're the one I felt in the Ark… It seems I must be one who attacks now" Aiyana smiled softly and she disappeared

Every one gasp at what they saw next, Aiyana charge at Kanda and he blocks her attack but her attack did push him back far away from her.

"Tch!"

"Be a little more serious will you?" Aiyana asked as Kanda charged and attack her with more forced. This time Aiyana just dodged, a small smiled appeared on her lips. Aiyana moved away from him and she jumped at him, Kanda slide her but what he slide just only her cloak, he immediately turn back and block the attack from Aiyana. He successfully block it but he eyes wide at the person in front of him, it was a little girl who wear a white and blue dress kind liked medieval times but what catch his eyes most was the girl beautiful silver white hair and her lovely blue eyes. Every one eyes wide at the girl who just attack Kanda.

"Impress, you're the first one who make me take off my cloak" Aiyana smirk…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Yoru chan, Mimi chan, warrioroftheravens, Skyla15699, amberlake and silvermoon AND KatieAnimeFreak2000 FOR REVIEW MY STORY

(^w^)

PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of The Death God**

Sorry for the late update. Because of my school exams so I must delay it, I'm so sorry.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter (^w^)

Chapter 5: The test (Part 2) and the darkness 4

Aiyana jump backward far away from Kanda after her attack, she smiled as she looked at him. Kanda eyes wide at the little girl in front of him, she had a pair of beautiful blue eyes but somehow, he could see that she was hiding something. Her white silver long hair and it curly liked the ocean waves, it matched with her lovely white skin and her lovely pink lips and she wear a blue dress shirt with a long white skirt that long pass her knees and she wear a pair of ice blue boots with golden line. She looked so elegant and somehow, Kanda had a strange feeling that he saw her before. Kanda shook his head as every one eyes wide at Aiyana and Cross just smirk and his back against the wall as he fold his arms.

"You're strong" Aiyana smiled and everyone gasp at her speed, it just like a eye wink, right now she was facing Kanda as she slide him and Kanda block it "But not strong enough to defeat me" Aiyana smiled

"Tch!" Kanda grips his teeth then he swing the sword, Aiyana dodged it in ease and she charged at him with many sword lines that created liked the snowflake's shape and it hits him badly, Kanda just only blocks and dodges a few attacks and he breath heavily

"First technique: Snowflake's wings" Aiyana smiled as she finished her attacks but she could feels that Kanda still not gave up.

Kanda just stood there and breath heavily, every one in the training hall was holding their breaths as they listened to Kanda's heavy breaths. Their hearts beats slowly as they watch the battle between Kanda and Aiyana. Suddenly, Kanda charged at Aiyana with many sword lines and Aiyana eyes wide at his moves, she dodges the attacks that almost hit her hair and she jump away from him

'That's move…' Aiyana though in aghast

"In…Incredible!" One Finder cheered

"Awesome!" Another cheered

The entire training hall broke the silence as they cheered both Aiyana and Kanda

"Aiyana chan beat him! Defeat Yuu chan!" Lavi yell and this made him earned the death glared from Kanda even he was in the bad shape

"This battle is amazing" Allen said

"Aiyana chan is so strong" Leenalee nodded, Leverrier watched the battle as he grips his teeth at Aiyana; she was stronger than he though she would.

Aiyana and Kanda looked at each other eyes, Kanda breathing heavily at her and he was in the position again, his breath started to calm and he charged at Aiyana with the move he just used. Aiyana hold the sword and she pointed it at Kanda as he moved toward her. 'May be… just may be' Aiyana smiled as she thought, she charged at Kanda and she swing the sword at Kanda's loophole and it cut his sword and before Kanda could act or do anything, Aiyana spin around and she hold the sword by both of her hands as she swing and hit Kanda's back that send him fly to the wall.

"You lose" Aiyana said as she pointed the sword in front of Kanda's face

"Tch!" Kanda grips his teeth as he looked away

"Yay! Ai chan! You win" Lavi cheered

"I can't believed it, Aiyana just defeated Yuu kun" Tiedoll said as everyone cheered at the winner, Aiyana smiled and she looked at Kanda

"Kanda san"

"What?"

"Where did you learn that moved?" Aiyana asked and Kanda looked at her

"No where, somehow my body moved it by itself" Kanda looked away as he answered, Aiyana eyes wide at his answered and she said nothing as she walked away

"Kanda you did your best shot" Marie said to Kanda as he stand up

"Che! Whatever"

"You did a good job Aiyana" Cross smiled to her

"Is nothing father" Aiyana smiled. Right after she said the word "father", every one in the training hall looked at both of them in stunned and shocking faces

"What?" Cross looked at them

"FATHER?!" Half of the hall yelled

"Master… you… you had… a… a… DAUGHTER?!" Allen asked in terrified as he was trembling

"Yeah, so what?" Cross asked with his normal face liked nothing happened

"You're truly… a womanizer" Allen looked away as the aura around him turned darkly

"General Cross, why don't you tell us?" Komui asked as his face still disbelieved

"Because none of you did ask me" Cross answered, at that moment, every one in the hall was silenced, death silence and they had the same thought 'We have to ask?'

"So who is her mother?" Tiedoll asked

"I adopted her" Cross answered and another silenced

"I thought she is your intestine!" Reever exclaimed

"Who said that she is my intestine?" Cross asked as Aiyana giggles

"I give up" Lavi said as he hold his hands up

"Why your hair is silver white?" Bookman asked

"I think because of my power" Aiyana smiled as she star to walked to the other direction "I'm going to take a walk, see ya" Aiyana smiled sweetly as she leaved many stunned faces that still not recovered from the shocking news.

Walked slowly in the garden and enjoy the winds breezed around her, she looked up to the sky and a sad smiled appeared in her pink lips 'It can be possible that is him?' Aiyana though and she sigh 'When the first time I felt Kanda's power… it similar to him… I wonder' Aiyana smiled as she looked up the sky 'I hope he is you' A small tear drop down to her delicate face and she started to sang a song:

"_Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today.  
Into the starlit night,  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
Waiting on a shooting star._

But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most,  
We all need to believe there is hope.

Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me, but,  
There's a hole within my soul.  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
I wish, then, for a chance to see,  
Now all I need,

Is my star to come..."

Aiyana opened her eyes to the sky after she sang the song; she smiled and enjoyed the winds and she stood there for a while. Suddenly the alarm bell rang and she could hear it

"Enemy Alert!" An announcement immediately cut through the communication through all the communicator golems found in the Order. "To all Exorcists and members currently within the Order: Akumas have infiltrated the Fifth lab. Two Exorcists are currently present at the scene. All the Generals and the following Exorcists should proceed immediately to the Ark's third gate. Noise Marie,"

Kanda and Marie were busy training with each other, stopped in their tracks to listen it.

"Miranda Lotto."

After hearing her name, Miranda immediately stopped herself from praying inside her room.

"And Helper, Aiyana Marian" The golems end the notices as Aiyana looked at the Order, she mumbled something as the space was broken into fragments in front of her and it created a portal, she walked in as it started to closed…

… The Generals were fighting with Akumas as Tiedoll protected the entire scientists by his Innocence power

"General Cross!" Komui called through the contact department

"Hm? What is it Komui?"

"Where is Aiyana? I can't find her every where" Komui exclaimed

"General Cross, are you sure that she didn't run away did she?" Leverrier smirk as he asked

"Nah! She have her own way to enter, you don't have to worry" Cross smirk as he looked up as every one in the lab hear the cracking sounds, the space was starting broken into fragments liked mirror, Aiyana jump out from the portal and she land in front of Cross

"I'm late?" She asked

"No, just right in time" Cross smirk as he shoot the Akumas, Aiyana jump up to dodged the attacks, she hold her right hand out

"Snow Angel, come to me" Aiyana whispered as the small light liked ice color appeared in her hand and she swing her arm, suddenly a line of light appeared followed her holding hand then a beautiful elegant sword with a lovely golden hilt that had the blue pearl at the top of the hilt. Aiyana land down as she spin around and destroy the Akumas with one of her holy swords 'Snow Angel'

"How come she destroys the Akuma without Innocence?" Miranda asked as she looked at Aiyana in awe

"Her sword also purified and frees their soul, that's supposed to be…" Allen said but Cross cut him in

"That's not Innocence" Every one looked at him and before someone asked him he answered it "That's her holy sword 'Snow Angel', the holy weapons from God are different from Innocence, there are more powerful and more pure than Innocence" Cross looked at Aiyana who was battling with Akumas in ease "These weapons will choose the right person who worthy own it and it very rare to have one like her" Cross finished as everyone looked at Aiyana in awe with her skills, she easily destroy Akumas in no time and they joined the battle also…

…

"We must destroy the egg huh?" Aiyana looked at the giant egg as Cross told them the plan

"Aiyana can you use 'Ice gem' to destroy it with us?" Cross asked and Aiyana nodded as the answered "Whenever you're ready Miranda" Cross looked at Miranda

"Yes… yes sir" Miranda answered suddenly water surround her and took her away

"Water?! Miranda!" Marie yells as he used his Innocence to saved Miranda but it not working. After that, they had a battle with Lulubell the Noah of Lust, Aiyana joined with the Generals; she pointed her sword at the Noah's direction, her sword glow into the blue light as many small ice shards appeared around it but instead that the gems attacks the Noah, they gathering in front of her sword, created a giant ice gem and it getting bigger and bigger

"Ice gems!" Aiyana swing her sword as the big ice gem shot at the Noah also as many more small ice gems were shoot followed the big one and it hit the egg with the Generals moves it created a explosion and the egg disappeared into the gate with Lulubell. Aiyana looked at Cross and she sigh, she knew that Allen did jump in to saved Miranda, she just gave up her father's thought and she star to check the other scientists were protected by Tiedoll suddenly, she could felt something. Aiyana rush to Cross and then she saw it, another Akuma a new one level 4 everyone eyes wide at it, they never thought that Akuma could evolve into Level 4. After it defeated Allen, it screamed, a terrible screamed that Aiyana couldn't hold it and she fainted…

…

"Aiyana" Cross called

"Um…?" Aiyana slowly opened her eyes and she could see her father "Where are we?"

"It seem we still stuck in the lab" Cross said as he looked around but somehow, something made him felt nervous and he glanced down at Aiyana

"That's demon…" Aiyana said with the sternly voice "It really pissed me off" Aiyana smiled evilly as she started to glow into the white light

"Aiyana… don't tell me that you're going to…" Cross said but before he could said anything else, Aiyana already jump into her portal, Cross sigh "This is the first time I feel bad for that Akuma when it battle with her when she's feel annoy… especially when she turn in to her true form" Cross smirk as he started to get out the lab…

…

Leenalee, after her Innocence recovered with a new amazing powered from it, she and Allen destroy Level 4 but they weren't successful, Kanda and Lavi looked at the view in horrified, the Akuma charged at Allen but something hit it and it back away

"Who are you?" Level 4 asked the person who stand in front of Allen and Leenalee. When the smoke fades every one in the chamber eyes wide at the beautiful young woman who looked like Aiyana but her blue dress shirt was longer than her white skirt and she was holding a beautiful long sword with the lovely golden hilt with the blue pearl at the top of the hilt

"My name's Aiyana Marian, I'm your next opponent" Aiyana smiled as the other gaps…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Yoru chan, Mimi chan, Skyla15699, amberlake and silvermoon AND KatieAnimeFreak2000 FOR REVIEW MY STORY

(^w^)

PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope you guys enjoy (^,^) By the way, from now on, me and my BFF or you can call her Chibi chan (^w^) we will cooperate on this story of mine. Now please enjoy your reading times (^.^)

Chapter 6: The end of the battle

Everyone in the chamber eyes wide at the young woman who stood in front of level 4, she look liked Aiyana, but her beautiful silver white hair reach pass her waist and she had a small smiled appeared on her pink lips

"Aiya…na?" Allen asked

"Hm? What's wrong Allen kun?" Aiyana looked back to saw Allen and Leenalee's disbelieved faces "This is my true form, is something wrong?" Aiyana asked as she gave them a sweet smiled, in returned, Allen and Leenalee shook their heads. Aiyana smiled as she looked back at her opponent, she charged at it and swung her sword and cut down at the Akuma, the battle between Akuma was drastic, Aiyana fight with it like nothing happened but she didn't smile like usual, instead of her smiled was her motionless face. Suddenly, there was an explode and Cross appeared with Maria after the smoke fade

"The retreat's cancelled!" Cross seem to be annoying "Komui… You pot-bellied bastard! Using him as a test specimen!"

"General Cross?! Truly?" Komui asked in surprised

"Who else do I look like?" Cross asked as Aiyana jump back before the Akuma attack her "Ohhh, mind if I join in?" Cross looked at Aiyana as she slice at level 4 and it block it

"Sure, anytime" Aiyana smiled as she block the light beam from the Akuma "Snowflake's wings!" Many sword lines charge at the Akuma and made it flew backward far away from her "What do you want me to do with it?" Aiyana asked as she glances back at her father

"Stop it movement" Cross smirk and Aiyana gave him a smiled as the answered. Aiyana charged at it and it block her long sword with it two hands

"You'll never defeat me!" The Akuma said in the creepy voice. Aiyana just smiled and she whispered

"Freeze" Suddenly, her sword glow into a blue ice light then, the air around the Akuma started to cold as it started to move slowly

"What the…" The level 4 looked at Aiyana but she just smiled at it and she jump backward as Cross, somehow appeared in front of it and he point his gun at the Akuma

"Should I tell you the reason you're going to get destroyed?" Cross asked as he shoots the bullet and the Akuma block it with it two hands as many blue light appeared. Aiyana was now behind and she looked at the sense 'It block his bullet while it still under the damage from my sword move' Aiyana thought 'It stronger than I thought, well, at least I slow it movement'

"You really underestimate me. Stuff like this!" It blocks away the attack 'You are the one who underestimate him' Aiyana thought as she looked at Cross. Cross smirked as he show the Akuma how many bullets he did shoots

"Could you only see one shot?" Cross smirk as the shells felt from the gun. At this moment, the Akuma realize as it cried in pain, Allen and Leenalee looked at it as it cried

"Oh yeah! The reason, I'll give you one shot for the guys here, for now" Cross nodded as he continued "And the rest, is because you ruined my clothes!" Cross grinned and then he laugh, Allen and Leenalee looked pale at his words and Aiyana just sigh in defeated. Suddenly, the Akuma flew away, tried to escape, Aiyana looked up as Allen used his Clown Belt to hold it then he and Leenalee destroyed level 4 before the chamber closed it door, the Akuma explode in the air and each pieces of it falls down and it head laugh creepily

"Don't feel too good just yet. Killing the likes of me… You can be annihilated anytime! We're the ones who're going to win!"

"Achoo!" Cross sneezing as he shoots it "Oh shit! I was going to makes into a sample" Cross looked at the fire as he grin, everyone looked at him and they said nothing, Aiyana sigh as her sword disappeared and she walk to where Kanda and Lavi were, she knees down at them as she mumble and they both glow into the blue light. Both Kanda and Lavi looked at her in surprised as they wounds started to heal and the light fade, Aiyana smiled as she stood up and helped Kanda up then she helped Lavi

"It seem both of you were fine now" Aiyana smiled as she stood between Kanda and Lavi, she's tall but not as tall as them, Lavi stare at her without blinking

"Is something on my face?" Aiyana smiled and she till her head in one side as she asked him

"STRIKE!" Lavi yell with his eye turn into a heart "Aiyana chan! You're so cool! So beautiful!" Lavi praised as pink illusion appeared around him

"Che!" Kanda looked annoy at the view and Aiyana just smiled

"Aiyana chan! Let's me hug and kiss you" Lavi said as he spread his arms and he dash to Aiyana but Aiyana moved away and instead Lavi hugged her and kissed her cheek, he hugged and kissed the person's cheek who stood behind Aiyana

"Baka… Usagi…" Kanda said in dangerous voice with murdered aura as Lavi hugged him and many vein marks appeared on Kanda

"Yuu… Yuu chan?!" Lavi's face turns pale as he started trembling

"Damn you Baka Usagi! You bastard! Go to hell already!" Kanda cursed as he gave Lavi a hard punch in the face that sends him fly away "Jerk!" Kanda cursed as Aiyana giggles "What?!" Kanda looked at her

"No nothing" Aiyana giggles

"Che!" Kanda looked away and somehow he couldn't be mad at her, Aiyana looked so beautiful in her true form, a beautiful young woman who giggles made him felt that he knew that giggles before and he couldn't remember where he met and hear her giggles…

…

After healing almost half of the Order, the next day, Aiyana had a small time with Cross as they sitting in the garden

"So… you're leaving?" Aiyana asked as she sipping her tea cup, Aiyana was wearing a long simple white summer dress that had long arms sleeves and a pair of white shoes. She looked beautiful in her white dress, with her white silver hair and her lovely white skin, the dress made her looked liked a white angel

"Yeah… and I will tell Leverrier everything about No.14" Cross answered as he pouring a wine glass for himself

"In return?" Aiyana asked as her eyes still closes

"He will let me meet Allen" Cross answered

"It seem that's the only way for you to meet him" Aiyana said as she looked at him and Cross just nodded, Aiyana sigh as she put her tea cup down and the winds breeze around them "Things are getting bad, I never thought that Akuma could evolved into level 4"

"We'll never know the limits of those Akumas, there are just killing machines" Cross said as he drank his whine and he looked at Aiyana, she seems deep in thought "What are you thinking?"

"If things get worse… I'll call him" Aiyana replied and Cross eyes wide at her

"Him?!" He asked

"Yes him" Aiyana nodded

"That… That…" Cross just about to said but Aiyana cut him in

"Father, he's older than both of us, you should admit it, and he's a genius" Aiyana said calmly as she drank her tea

"But he is… he is…"

"I know, he's strange and you don't like him, both of you always argue each other every times both of you sees each other"

"That fat cat…" Cross grumbled and Aiyana just stared at him with her eyes "Tch! Fine! If things are getting worse, call him" Aiyana sigh and she nodded at her father…

…

"I… I can't move" Allen panted heavily

"Hah! Your bark is worse than your bite, Moyashi" Kanda smirk as both of them were in the training hall with the other, right now Allen was lie down and Kanda pointed his wooden sword at him

"No surprise here, Kanda. I guess I can't hope to match you with a sword" Allen panted

"Damn right you can't! Now shall I finish you up by a crew cut?" Kanda smirk

"Now, now… I don't seem to recall… EVER SAYING I'D LOST!" Allen gave Kanda an evil looked and he pushes him down by both of his legs

"Why you!" Kanda cursed as both of them started wrestling each other, Aiyana was watching from distant and she giggles at Kanda and Allen, Marie noticed this and he looked at Aiyana's direction even he was blind

"Why you… pretending you were all worn out to trick me!" Kanda shouted as he punch at Allen

"Deception is a key part of strategy" Allen argued

"Just die! You fake gentlemen bastard!" Kanda spat

"I learned it all from my master!" Allen yelled

"… It's practically a fist fight right now" Lavi said at the wrestling battle and he looked at Marie "What's wrong Marie?"

"Is seem Aiyana was watching both of them" Marie said as the group looked at where Marie pointed (except Kanda and Allen of course) and they all blush lightly at her white summer dress that she was wearing, she looked like a delicate white flower as she smiled and she walked to the group...

...

"That was a good fight for both of you" Aiyana giggles as Allen and Kanda looked at her, Allen blush a little as Kanda eyes wide at her

"Aiyana chan, what are you doing here?" Lavi asked

"Well Komui want to see all of you" Aiyana smiled

"What about the dress you wear?" Johnny asked

"I just had a small time with father" Aiyana smiled as she giggles

"What's wrong?" Marie asked

"Is just... watching Kanda san and Allen kun fighting liked a few moments ago. It feels funny" Aiyana giggles "By the way, Head nurse Matron was looking for all of you" Aiyana smiled nervously as she could felt the cold aura from the Head nurse behind them

"And exactly who was it, who gave those five exorcists and that workaholic permission to leave the infirmary, I wonder...?" The Head nurse till her head as she said with the creepy aura. All of them were shivering and sweat dropping at the aura and Aiyana was smiled nervously and she felt sorry for all of them...

...

"Leenalee's Innocence?"

"Yes we're confirmed that her Innocence isn't parasitic type... But before we got into that... Could you all please do something about those ears of yours?" Komui said as he used a fake hand pointed to the group, all of them had their ears big and being hurt by Head nurse Matron "I'm trying to be serious"

"We're listening very seriously" Lavi answered as Aiyana stood next to Kanda, she giggles silently, the powerful exorcists were defeated by the nurse and Aiyana found out that was amusing and Kanda was trembling by his anger and a few vein appeared on him. Aiyana listened closely to what Komui and Reever said

"... I also suspect that if the weapon were to be damaged, it would simply need a little of the user's blood to restore itself" Reever finished

"Blood huh?"

"It kinda nasty"

"Could you please stop acting like that?! We do understand how you feel" Komui said as his face turn pale liked the other and Aiyana sweat drop as she smiles nervously. Listened to the new type of Innocence and Marie's speech Aiyana though 'I wonder the reason the Earl let the Order survive... Is he waiting for something or he want to use the Order for something?'...

THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^-^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Skyla15699, Yoru chan, Ashtree kun, MarauderRebelFan AND Tenshin san FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY

(^w^)

PS: Yoru chan, I HOPE YOU WILL FEEL BETTER AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER

LOVE

HALLEY VANARIA


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope all of you enjoy (^w^) Me and Chibi chan were working hard in this chapter, please enjoy your reading times

Chapter 7: The horrified in the dark

There was a storm outside the building, raining, thunder and black clouds; they thought that it just a normal storming day but no. That storm is a warning for them; a tragedy will happen soon for them… a horrified in the dark…

"All of you must be careful when moving around okay?" Reever said as he carried a box that had many bottles and books inside

"Alright" Allen nodded as everyone carried stuffs from the science department, Aiyana was wearing her blue dress shirt and white skirt that long almost to her ankle, she was carried the books as everyone were working and it was… 1am in the morning, Aiyana sigh as she knew that everyone must be exhausted and there were many accidences that she found out are really amusing. Right now it was 2am in the morning Aiyana still helping moving until

"D…Dummy! Wake up Allen!" Reever yelled in frustration

"BOOM" Smoke and sound that made Aiyana looked back 'Here we go again' She sigh

"Waaaah?!" Allen cried as his hair was longer and Timcanpy even had hair on each side of it wings

"Not again" Reever sigh as he placed his hand on his forehead "This is a hair tonic that Komui gave Bak for his birthday, don't worry it'll go back to normal soon enough" Reever sigh

"He's the 4th one" Johnny whispered

"I said be careful" Reever sigh heavily

"You stupid science guys make too much weird shit" Mini Lavi yelled

"My hair, turn into bunny ears…" Bookmen was sobbing as tears flowing from his panda eyes

"Admit it! You don't work at all, you just fool around" A small Kanda with death aura and scowl marks appeared on him as he pointed a katana at Reever and he was ready to killed someone

"I thought that the science department should helped and studies about Innocence and stuff, not fooling around to make toys and disaster stuffs" Aiyana said as she gave Miranda some ribbons for Allen and Timcanpy

"What about their clothes?" Leenalee asked

"They can wear Bookmen's clothes" Marie answered as he sweat drop

"Thank god I got lucky" Allen mumbled as he sweat drops and Miranda was tying his hair

"Come on, let's get packing" Reever hardly ignored the complimented as he waves his hand liked nothing happened but actually, each of the compliment were liked the arrow stabbed him…

"Hey Reever, will there be a forest to practice in that new location?" Kanda asked as he and Lavi were holding a box and they both wore Bookman's clothes

"I heard a rumor it's near London, is that true? Are you thinking of provisions to guard the Earl?" Lavi asked

"Don't talk all at once" Reever sigh as Aiyana was also holding a box and she walked behind Kanda and Lavi, she looked at Kanda and she giggles

"What?" Kanda asked

"Not really Kanda san, but you look so… cute when you're ten year old" Aiyana giggles

"What?!" Kanda exclaimed as he blush, he was known as a cold and heartless exorcist and this is the first time someone told him… cute?! Lavi was looking amused

"Awww, Yuu is blushing because Ai chan told him C-U-T-E!" Lavi teased

"Shut up!" Kanda shouted as Aiyana giggled 'He just like him' Aiyana smiled warmly at Kanda 'I've finally found you'

"Oh? What's this?" Lavi asked as he hold a small bottled that had a decorate of the snake wrap around it

"Oh! That's bottled potion… Don't ask, the only thing I could tell you that most of it ingredients was made from snake's scales" Reever replied

"Oh…" Lavi nodded and before he could put the bottled back to the box, he tripped as the bottled fall on Kanda

"What the…!"

"BANG!" Smoke appeared again

"No… not again?! Please Lavi; please tell me that the bottled didn't fall on Kanda" Reever pleased

"Umm…"

"Too late" Aiyana laugh nervously as she helped Kanda stood up and everyone looked at him in horrified and speechless

"What?" Kanda asked and he looked at Aiyana "What happened to me?" Aiyana just smiled and sweat drops as she gave him a mirror "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" Kanda yelled angrily as he looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror, his hair was tie in the high ponytail liked usual but what shocking him most that each locks of his hair transform into a snake (a living snake) that had his hair color as demonic aura appeared around him and he looked at Lavi, ready to murdered and the snakes that were his hair looked at Lavi with demonic eyes also "You're so death! Damn you! BAKA USAGI!" Kanda look absolutely furious

"Y… Yuu chan! I didn't mean it!" Lavi sweats bullets as he tried to get the good side from Kanda "Wow Yuu… you look like Medusa but a male version" 'What kind of trying- to- get- a- good- side like that?' Aiyana thought

"It… will go back to normal soon enough Kanda" Reever laughs nervously as Kanda totally looked liked the male version of Medusa as he really wants to turn them into the statues by the looked of his eyes

"Don't worry Kanda san, it will back to normal" Aiyana smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder as she tried to calm him down

"Tch!" Kanda looked away as Lavi sigh in relieved but he earned a death glare from Kanda and his snakes again 'He's still angry' Aiyana laugh nervously as everyone was trying to looking away from Kanda…

"My hair, my…" Bookmen cried as Leenalee tried to comforted him 'Well better than having a Medusa's hair Bookmen san' Aiyana smiled nervously

"It's really cute" Poor them, they had no ideas that disaster was falling on them

"BAW!"

"Again?!" Aiyana smiled nervously as she looked at the smoked direction

"Ugh!"

"Not again!" Reever exclaimed as the smoke fade and they could see Leenalee and Bookmen

"Meow?"

"Meow, meow"

"Waaaah! Now they're talking like cats!"

"Who made this?!"

"That's creepy!"

"AIEEEE! I'm so sorry! I'll become a cat too! To make up for it!" Miranda exclaimed as she grasp one bottle 'This… is amusing' Aiyana sweat dropping

"No! No! No! Calm down Miranda!" Allen, Timcanpy and Marie tried to stopped her

"Gramps is creepy but Leenalee is cute, why don't we call it even?" Lavi suggested as he earned a punch from Kanda

"What are you talking about!?" Kanda yelled

"If Komui find out, we're in trouble" Aiyana said

"He'll kill us for sure! No question asked!" Johnny face was pale and he was trembling

"HEY! Who made this?!" Reever shouted

"I'm so sick of moving the science department" Allen sigh as his face pale

"Meow"

"You haven't got anything actually dangerous have you?" Allen asked

"Hey, it's just us after all, we wouldn't make anything unthinkable" Reever smiled nervously

"Really?!" Aiyana looked at him

"This is pretty unthinkable as it is" Kanda said in the death aura

"But nothing as dangerous as Komui's stuff" Johnny smiled lightly as Aiyana looked at him sweat dropping 'Really Johnny? At the time like this?'

"Is this stuff here?" Allen asked as he smiled but Aiyana sure that he was terrified

"Huh?! No! Well, we're hiding all the really dangerous stuff in the storage" Johnny exclaimed as he answered

"Really dangerous stuff?!" Aiyana asked suddenly every thing went black, Aiyana looked up "Huh?" as she could heard a creepy laughing voice

"What's that?" Allen asked

"A voice?" Lavi wondered as the creepy laughing voice approached

"A…a... a… a ghost?!" Miranda were shaking as she holding Leenalee's hands

"No way" Lavi and Allen said in union as they don't believe but actually their were scared as well 'Indeed, a ghost in the Order' Aiyana thought

"It's gotta be Komui's idea of a joke" Kanda replied in annoyance

"Wait! This is weir, I can't tell the voice is coming from" Marie said as he sweats

"It's Komui"

"It's definitely Komui!"

"Supervisor! We're in a hurry here!" Reever yelled

"Get to worked curly!" Johnny shouted

"Shh! I hear something else and it getting closing" Marie said as everyone quite and they listened until…

"Nurse?" Allen looked confused

"Oh you're right"

"I'm surprised that you could see her in the dark, Allen" Johnny said 'Something is not right' Aiyana thought

"Yeah, I have good night vision thanks to our thrifty lifestyle during my training" Allen smiled he rubbed the back of his neck suddenly

"KA-CHI" The head nurse bites Allen's left arm

"What?" Allen stunned as everyone tried to stop the head nurse…

"Huh? Is she mad? Did she get mad?"

"Did you not get released from the infirmary yet, sprout?"

"I did" Allen still not recovered from the shock…

Aiyana was watching the nurse, she was so strange, and she had a pair of wild crazy's eyes as veins appeared around her face and saliva dripping down from her mouth and she looked like zombie. Aiyana thought then the head nurse bite Miranda as more people stopped her 'Yep! Definitely a zombie' Aiyana sigh and before she could warned the other, Miranda already bite Marie, everyone looking shock and hilarious faces as Marie were blushing madly like there was no tomorrow

"Meow! (Marie!)" Leenalee exclaimed

"Oi Marie!" Kanda looked annoyed 'Too late' Aiyana sweat drops as Marie grasp Kanda's arm as he holding him up "Hey, what are you… Marie?" Kanda realized something strange as Marie's face looked like the head nurse 'It's seem that he realize it' Aiyana looked at the door as she pale, a big mountain of zombies 'God, you gotta be kidding me' Aiyana sweat drops

"They're not in their right minds!" Kanda yelled as he kicks Marie on the face

"GRAHHHH!" The mountain of zombies leaned toward them 'Honestly' Aiyana sigh and she jump up high as Leenalee used Black Boots and she was holding Kanda as Bookmen was holding on her back

"Meow?!"

"Hmph! Did they get them?!" Kanda asked as they could see Allen used Crown Clown to knocked out the zombies

"I'm sorry! I'm tried to make it not much hurt!" Allen exclaimed as Lavi tugged his white cloak

"Run Allen!"

"GRAHHH!"

"They… They're after us!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Reever exclaimed as the group ran away as the zombies chased them…

The zombies chased and they pass the hall without noticed that three heads popped out from the window looked paled, stunned and sweated (Well more than three heads if you count Kanda snakes)

"What the hell's up with them?"

"There's swarm of them"

"They're fast!"

"You don't think it's another attack do you?" Link panted

"No"

"Actually… It's seemed like something our curly would do…" Reever paled

"They bite someone and then turning like them" Allen pant "It's kind liked 'Walking Death'" Allen said as everyone looked at him

"What the hell is 'Walking Death'?!" Kanda asked

"I have no ideas what I'm talking about" Allen replied in confused

"Somehow I really want to give you a punch Baka Moyashi" Kanda grumbled as Aiyana sigh nervously at him

"You talkative!" Lavi sigh as they sat down

"Be careful, If they bite you, you'll get infected and turn into one of them" Komui said in motionless voice

"Infected?"

"How do you know that?" Allen asked and the answered that quite shock Aiyana

"Because is a virus I created" Komui answered again…

"GET HIM!" Reever yelled as they already grasp Komui as they ready to tie him

"Tie him up!"

"Komui you bastard!"

…

Some how the situation changed as Komui supposed to be tied up but in return, the group was tied up by him and Komui said something that what everyone think about him and Aiyana looked at that view in speechless, this was the first time in her life something liked this happened even the people she knew might be not as ridiculous as this. Right now the group was beaten and tie by chains, Komui wasn't the one who beat them, his robot Komuilin EX did it and Aiyana had nothing to said about this

"I see what you think of me! Fire Komuilin EX!" Komui ordered as tears flow down from his eyes and sparkles around him like he was innocence

"Yes sir!"

"You already fire!" Kanda growl also as his snakes

"This is exactly why we suspected you!" Reever shouted as Aiyana nodded in agreement and listened to the conversation, hearing about Komuivitan D and it uses Aiyana stunned as she knew that Komui even didn't make the antivirus and now they must find the source of it Aiyana sigh in defeated as she thought at Komui 'Is he really an idiot or he pretend to be one?'…

Right now everyone were trying to looking for a clue but the had no clues as Kanda wanted to killed Komui and as much as Reever wanted also but they couldn't until Allen was fighting against General Sokaro after that Link and Bookmen were bite by General Klaud and Tiedoll and Aiyana face turn into pale deep pale as she really want to sick and lie on bed for a week 'It might be fine if the General are infected but why they are all naked?!' Aiyana was screaming in her head and she saw Komui ordered Komuilin to do something but his 'something' that caused the explosion Aiyana luckily called up her holy magic as she thought about Komui 'He's really an idiot' Aiyana sigh as she hiding her present by magic so even she stood or moving around in front of those zombies, they won't bite her because they couldn't sense her aura or even saw her thanks to her magic. Aiyana wondered around in the beach of zombies to find the source of the virus 'This is so hopeless' Aiyana sigh and she found out that everyone all turned into zombies but in return she found vaccine 'Well as least with this dose left, I will able save three people' Aiyana thought…

…

"Aiyana" Kanda looked at her

"Huh?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Asian branch and tell Bak what happened" Aiyana answered "I still have a little of vaccine left but we need someone to analysis it, that's why we will going to Asian branch for help"

"Alright but…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have to hold my hand and why do I have to hold Baka Moyashi hand?" Kanda asked in furious

"I must be the one who asked that question BaKanda" Allan replied in annoy

"Come on guys! Thanks to Ai chan, we don't have to be a zombie anymore" Lavi smiled nervously as they were holding hands and walking in one line in the mountain of zombies

"All of you must holding hands, right now I'm hiding our presents by my magic and if any of you want to being the zombie again, just hand off" Aiyana answered

"But we're heading to the Asian branch right? Let me…" Allen said but he was cut in

"Don't you dare even thinking open the Ark's gate Allen. You don't have the permission from the central and we don't want having more trouble" Aiyana said as they star to walked outside the Order "Beside, the gate is too big, if you open it, some zombies might goes into it and infected for another branch. That's why…" The group was outside the Order now as Aiyana turn back and she created a barrier that warp around the building "Now no one can get in or out" Aiyana smiled as she hand off Kanda's "We're save now, let's go to the Asian branch" Aiyana smiled and she looked back at the group as the space behind her was breaking into shards as it created a portal…

After they came to the Asian branch and told Bak what happened, he analysis the vaccine also created a new one and after much suffering, they finally saved the Order from Komuivitan D…

THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^w^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Skyla15699, Yoru chan, rolanlv AND Tenshin san FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY

(^,^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope all of you enjoy (^,^) I do not own Leonardo De Jainero or Jessica Moreau Sanchez, my friend Chibi chan own them and I just only own my OC

Chapter 8: Visitors

He was in this place again… everything are so blurry, too blurry that he couldn't see anything but he could feel his body was moving by itself as it kept continue went to the figure in front of him. The figure who had a curly white long hair liked ocean waves that reach long almost to its knees and it wore a long white dress and it had… wings? A pair of angel wings behind the figure, somehow the figure looked like Aiyana and he kept continue walked to her. He not liked himself anymore, right now, he liked a different person, when he reach to her, she turn back and smiled warmly at him, he couldn't see her face, it too blurry to see but he sure that himself right now was smiling at her and he don't know why he smiled at her

"How was your day?" She smiled

"It's normal" He could felt himself answered her as she giggled to him "I want to hear it"

"Eh?" She looked at him

"Our three magic words"

"You hear it every day" She laughs lightly as her laugh liked the wind chimes to him

"I like to hear it" He smiled as she chuckled and she said but he couldn't hear it, her pink lips were saying to him but she said what? Suddenly everything was getting more and more blurry and it fading in front of him evens the girl who quite looked like Aiyana.

Kanda woke up as sweats over his body 'Again?' Kanda thought as he wipes the sweats on his face 'This is the second time I dream like this since I met that girl… Aiyana' Kanda looked outside the window and it still dark as he was in his room 'Dammit! What's wrong with me?! What with that stupid dream anyway?' Kanda walked outside as he took his shirt and he walking around in the Order until he reach to the pool in the garden that had lotus flowers but he wasn't the only one in the garden. Kanda eyes wide as he looked at Aiyana, her hair followed the winds as she wore a long white nightwear dress. She turned back and she surprised to see him and she gave him a smiled

"Good morning Kanda san, I don't know that you wake up this early" Aiyana smiled

"Che! What are you doing here?"

"I likes enjoy the morning breeze, especially watching the dawn"

"Che" Kanda chucked as he watching the view with her, everything around her feel so nice as he couldn't complain or argue with her as the first sun lights of the day appeared and Aiyana smiled

"You know Kanda san… every times I watches the dawn, the first light of the day… I feels happy" Aiyana smiled as the sun lights slowly appeared more "It remain me to believe and bring hope for me every times I watch it" Kanda remain quite as he somehow listened to her words "Many people… they miss this sense, they don't know how wonderful and beautiful to see the first light of the day" Aiyana smiled as the sun flew slowly on the sky "Well you better be ready, today we will move to the new Order" Aiyana smiled softly as she looked at him

"Tch! What about you?"

"Eh?"

"Are you ready to move?" Kanda looked at her

"I… always ready" Aiyana smiled as she went back to her room 'Always ready for everything bad might come' Aiyana smiled sadly as she disappeared in the dark…

…

"Here we are… the new Order" Aiyana looked up as she stood next to Kanda

"Che!" Kanda looked away as Aiyana giggles

"Kanda san, don't be so discomfort" Aiyana smiled as they walked into the hall

"I'm not!"

Aiyana sigh lightly as she saw everyone seem to exclaimed about something

"What's happened?" Aiyana wondered as Kanda looked around also

"Ai… Aiyana!" Komui exclaimed

"Morning Komui san" Aiyana smiled "What just happened?"

"Your father…" Komui trailed off as he don't know what to said

"Something happened to him wasn't it?" Aiyana asked calmly as her smiled disappeared

"He… he is death… and we can't find his body" Komui closed his eyes

"I… see" Aiyana close her eyes as she took a deep breath "What about Allen kun?"

"He said nothing… he was shock at first but I can tell that he was upset"

"He disappears again" Aiyana sigh as Komui looked confused "You can't find his body can you?" Aiyana smiled sadly "'See is believed' Until we can find my father's body, but right now… he just disappear and gone to somewhere else" Aiyana walked away, leaved Komui in confusion and Kanda in silent…

…

"We have evidence that Allen Walker is the host to the 14th's memories. However, we will keep up the appearance that he still the member of the Order and he will resume his duties as an exorcist. Furthermore you are forbidden to speak of this no ones knows except the Central, the Order staff, exorcist and Helper" Leverrier glanced at where Aiyana stood "The Order needs him right now as the player and we can't afford to lose anymore exorcist. So central has decided to keep this Noah for the time being" Everyone were shocking at the news as Aiyana remained calm as she listened also as Kanda

"It is true…?"

"Allen is…"

"Nii san? Is it true?" Leenalee looked at her brother

"As commander of the Black Order, I will now assign the exorcist a standing order… If Allen Walker should awaken as the 14th and be determined to be a thread of the Order…" Komui stopped as he tried to said, Aiyana understand well enough that he don't want to said it even he has to said it to kept Allen's alive

"If that should happen, then please kill me" Allen said as everyone looked at him "But that won't happen, If the 14th should attack the Order I will stop him"

"I'm sure you can do it" Aiyana smiled and now everyone looked at her in confused

"What do you mean?" Leverrier asked

"What I mean is I believed in Allen kun, he won't let anything happen to us and if the 14th awaken in him, our job is going to bring Allen kun back" Aiyana smiled as everyone looked at her and they were shocking at her words. How come she took it so easy? "Everything are getting more and more badly in my opinion" Aiyana sigh "I don't expect it will coming this soon"

"You know this will happen?!" Komui exclaimed

"Not really, my father and I had a talked before he went to the central" Aiyana looked to Komui like nothing happened

"General Cross?" Bookmen looked at her

"Yes, we did have a talked about this kind of situation and… we had a solution about this" Aiyana replied as everyone eyes wide

"Solution?" Leenalee looked at her

"For this?!" Lavi asked as Aiyana nodded

"And what is the solution?" Leverrier asked as he glared at her and Aiyana just return his glare with a smirk

"As the Helper I will give the Order more power and strength" Aiyana smirk at Leverrier as he still glare at her

"And how can you do that?"

"I think I will call him… no… them" Aiyana smiled and she walked away as everyone looked at her in confused

…

Sitting in her room, Aiyana was writing a letter as she gave the details and the story in it after that she folding the letter into a crane, Aiyana smiled as she took the crane, she opened the window and whispering as the crane glowing and it flew away

"Now all I need to do is waiting" Aiyana smiled as she walked to Komui's office "Komui san"

"Aiyana, I want you to tell me the person or the group you just said before" Komui looked at her as she just smiled

"They're my friends and you will know when they come" Aiyana just smiled as she went to the garden…

...

Somewhere in Rome, a small lovely house with a wood workshop next to it, a little girl was playing in front of the house as the paper crane flew to her, she caught it and smiled as she walk into the wood workshop

"We have a letter" She said to the figure as the figure were carving the wood

"From who?"

"Aiyana nee chan" The little girl smiled as a smile appeared on the figure lips also…

…

Few days later

…

"Welcome back Kanda san" Aiyana smiled as she closed the book and she was sitting near the window

"Che!"

"How was the mission in London?" Aiyana smiled and she don't have an answered from him "I think you are not in the mood right now" Aiyana sigh and she looked up to the sky and enjoy the breeze suddenly she tensed 'Something strange' Aiyana looked down to the garden as she could felt the heat

"Aiyana what's wrong?" Kanda asked as he saw her sudden changed and she not answered him suddenly, there was a sound liked something hit on the wall "What's that?" Kanda looked outside but nothing happened as Aiyana remained calm and the sounds were getting louder and louder

"Bang!"

"What's that?" Komui was surprised at the noise as he were doing paper work

"Bang!"

"What the…?"

"Eh?" Leenalee looked around as she holding the coffee cup

"What is that noise?" The entire science department were surprised at the noise

"Bang!"

"What's with that sound?" Lavi exclaimed as he was in the library

"BANG!" The entire Order surprised at the noised

"Oi! Aiyana! Can you tell me what happened?" Kanda shouted as he followed her as Aiyana walked in hurried and she not answered him "Aiyana!" Kanda called and she just ignored him as everyone looked at them and followed

"Oi Yuu chan? What did you do to make Ai chan hate you?" Lavi half teasing as he followed

"Shut up! Baka Usagi! I have no idea what happened either!"

"What happened?" Leenalee asked

"I don't know"

"What's going on?" Allen asked

"God Dammit! I don't know! Baka Moyashi! Stop asking me!" Kanda growled as everyone followed as they sweat drops

"Aiyana, what happened?" Komui asked as he saw her

"Aiyana you better explain what happened!" Leverrier growl under his breath as Aiyana ignored him and she stopped at the hall

"Aiyana what happened?" Komui asked as Aiyana stared at the space

"The person I asking for help is coming" Aiyana answered this time as everyone looked curious

"So can you tell us a little bit about this person?" Bookmen asked

"Well this person is smart, strong and a genius" Aiyana replied as everyone imaged a strong muscle person with glasses as they shivered at the imaged, suddenly Aiyana went to other direction

"Aiyana! Where are you going?" Allen asked

"I'm going to make some tea for our guests" Aiyana smiled as she walked away and they heard the sound again as the space were cracking into fragment and created a portal that similar to the one Aiyana used as the sounds were louder and louder as everyone suddenly felt nervous at the visitor then the sound stopped as they hold their breaths at the figure stepped out

"Hi" A little girl with platinum blonde hair that had a small red bow on the side of her head and she had a pair of golden brown eyes and she wore a blue dress shirt with a high violet neck shirt and long violet arm sleeves and a pair of yellow boots as she smiled cheerfully and she waves at them as everyone stared at her

"This… is the one Ai chan talking about?" Lavi sweat dropped also as the other

"I'm not the one you're looking for" The little girl smiled lightly as they could heard a feminine voice behind her

"Lilia, you shouldn't run off like that" A beautiful woman stepped out as she wore a white high neck and light red dress, she had a perfect and petite body for a woman as she had a pair of beautiful emerald eyes and long dirty blonde hair that reach pass her waist. So mesmerized by her beauty, Allen, Chaoji and Kroly were blushing as Lavi was in his pinky illusion world

"Are you the one that Aiyana called?" Komui were blushing liked most of the man in the Order (except Kanda of course)

"No I'm not" The woman smiled softly, a smiled that could melt everyone hearts as they looked at her and blushing lightly

"So, this is the Black Order huh?" Another voice appeared as a woman with long blonde hair that long to her shoulder and she had a black headband, she had a pair of cold gray eyes as she wore a high neck black dress that long pass her knees with a pair of black boots stepped out the portal as she looked around "Oi! You better be fast!" She shouted into the gate as the other figure walked out

"Coming, coming! You don't have to be rush Blondie" A male grumbled as he stepped out, he had a long platinum blond hair almost liked white as it long to his back he had a pair of brown eyes and he had two small braids on each side of his head. He wear a long blue high neck shirt that a zip on it and he wore a long white pants as he had a small silver chains that warp his waist. Suddenly the woman gave him a hard kick on his stomach "Urgh!"

"Who did you call Blondie huh?" She smiled angrily as a vein mark appeared on her head and she folds her arms

"No... No one" The man was hugging his stomach and kneeing as the woman who had a dirty blonde hair knees next to him "I'm fine... you don't have to worry about me" The man smiled softly to her and she nodded and she stood up as the little girl, Lilia smiled brightly as the portal behind them closed

"So any of you is the one Aiyana called" Komui asked and before anyone of the strange group answered the question, one of the scientists walked to where the woman that had dirty blonde hair stood

"You are beautiful, I hope you can work as the new scientist" The man smiled "Oh! My name is Legory Peck nice to meet you" He smiled as he glanced at her petite body and the woman just looked at him in confusion. The next thing that made everyone gasp, Legory earned two hard kicks, one on the stomach and one on his face, the man and the women in the black dress kicks him at the same time and send the pervert scientist flew to the wall as both of the man and the woman had the angry vein marks

"Stay away from her you pervert!" They both yelled

"You two haven't change at all" Aiyana sigh as everyone saw her and she walked to the group

"Long time no see Aiyana" The woman in the black dress smiled and Aiyana smiled at her then she turned back to faced the Order

"Everyone I want introduce my friends" Aiyana smiled "This is Leonardo De Jainero, the one wear in black is Jessica Moreau Sanchez, the lady here is Halley De Jainero and this little girl is Lilia De Jainero"

"Nice to meet all of you" Leo smiled cheerfully as his smiled took almost half of his face as everyone sweat dropped and Halley sigh lightly at him

"Why you, Halley and Lilia have the same last name?" Lavi wondered "Are they your sisters?" Lavi asked as he pale, surely, the Order don't want another sister complex

"No! Halley, my sweet honey" Leo laugh as his arm warp Halley's waist as she had a fainted blush on her cheeks "She is my wife" And this made the Order looked shocked and most of them seem to be disappointed

"Wait! That's mean Lilia is..." Lavi exclaimed 'No way! They already have a daughter?!'

"No, Lia is truly my sister. We're not that old" Leo gave them a smiled as Aiyana sigh in defeat

"Aiyana, who is the one you called" Leverrier asked in impatient as she gave him a smirk and she looked at Leo

"That's me" Leo smiled cheerfully and he doesn't miss the priceless face of the Hitler when that old man knows is him

"Well Aiyana, why don't you give us a small tour around?" Jessica smiled as Aiyana nodded

"I will take them a small tour then take them to your office" Aiyana smiled to Komui as he nodded then they left. After that, everyone whispered around and they couldn't believe that the one Aiyana called looked so silly and quite childish

"Komui..." Hevlaska called

"Hevlaska what's wrong?" Komui asked as Leverrier seem to be notice the conversation

"Innocence... Is very faint but one of the guests have Innocence"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive... I can feel it... but it very faint... like it tries to hide itself away from me" This made Leverrier interest at the guests...

"So you remember?" Aiyana smiled as they on their way to Komui's office

"Yep" Lia smiled cheerfully

"Sure" Halley nodded

"You don't have to worry about us, you should worry about him" Jessica pointed at Leo who tried to memorized the ways

"My dear... he is kind like bad at direction" Halley smiled nervously as Lia sigh

"Very very bad" Lia nodded

"Sometimes, I wonder if he really a genius" Jessica sigh lightly "So this is the office?"

"Yes" Aiyana nodded

"Halley, you and Lia go to the living room and wait, I don't want you get into this mess" Leo smiled to his wife

"I understand" Halley smiled as she took Lia's hand and walked away

"Lia! Drink more milk and try to get taller okay?" Leo teased as the little girl looked at her brother

"I'm not that short!" She protest as Leo laughs and walked into the office with Jessica and Aiyana

"So, why don't you sit and we will have a talk then?" Leverrier smirk as Leo and Jessica sat down as Aiyana stood on the side "I'm so appreciated that all of you come to the Order, right now the Order..."

"We know the situation of the Order, Inspector" Leo cut him in "Aiyana told us everything we need to know" Leverrier looked surprised

"Well then so you already knew about the situation so what can you do to help us?" Leverrier asked

"We will be the Helper liked Aiyana" Jessica said "But Leo can also help the Order with the paper works and stuff"

"You said this is a new Order but I could said that this building is really old and it need to rebuild I am right?" Leo smirk

"So you did have a watching time" Leverrier smirk with sweat

"Yep I can also help you fix the Order" Leo gave him a grin with a mischievous eyes but Leverrier felt so uneasy

"What about your wife and sister?" Leverrier asked

"They will help the exorcists either" Leo smiled as Leverrier narrow his eyes

"Your wife and sister looked so feminine; I really don't think they could fight"

"Oh! Just like the first time you thought about Aiyana?" Jessica smirked also as Leo "She did tell us about that"

"Fine!" Leverrier grumbled "But one of your family must be exorcist" he smirk "That person have Innocence" Leo and Jessica smirks disappear instead of that were the calm looked of them "So tell me, who is it?"

"You don't have to know Inspector" Jessica said "Is not your business to know the other's personal"

"I'm the one who rule and have the power in this place" Leverrier looked at them liked he was the boss

"Inspector Malcolm Leverrier" Aiyana said as they looked at her "You are just an Inspector nothing more and you must know that you aren't the one who rules the entire Order" Aiyana looked at him with the sternly eyes "If you kept pushing them like this and they won't help the Order anymore, remember we aren't like exorcist, they tie their fate to stay here. But us, we are the Helpers and we can leave the Order anytime we want" Leverrier were speechless as he looked at Aiyana

"Fine!" Leverrier stood up as he walked out "we will need your helps" He glanced at the three "Komui! Took the one who is the host to Hevlaska" He walked out as Komui nodded

"Thanks Aiyana" Komui smiled at her

"Is nothing Komui san" Aiyana smiled

"That grumbles face..." Jessica mumbled

"Who did he think he is?" Leo scowled as Aiyana smiled at them

"Anyway, welcome to the Black Order" Aiyana smiled

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW HALLEY, LILIA AND JESSICA LOOK LIKE, GOING TO MY DEVIANT ART FOLLOW THESE ADDRESSES OR YOU CAN FIND IN MY DEVIANT ART

HALLEY: halleyvanaria. deviantart art/Halley-377243507

LILIA: halleyvanaria. deviant art/Lilia-377243746

JESSICA: halleyvanaria. deviant art/Jessica-377630762

MY DEVIANT ART: halleyvanaria. deviantart. com

ABOUT LEO, HE KIND LOOK LIKE ROLAN IN MAR HEAVEN

THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^v^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Skyla15699, Yoru chan, Guest, HalloweenNight, Tenshin san, Samchan134, EchoMizuki, Ashtree kun AND Taiyo chan FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY

(^,^)


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope all of you enjoy (^,^) I do not own Leonardo De Jainero or Jessica Moreau Sanchez my friend Chibi chan (rolanlv) own them

Chapter 9: Meeting and knowing

Komui were leading the group down to the chamber, everything around them were so dark, the only light they could see that the faint blue light from the elevator

"Komui, nice to see you" Hevlaska greeted as the Helpers looked up to saw her, Komui nodded then he turned to looked at them

"So, who is the host?" He asked, Leo sigh and he looked at his wife. Halley nodded as she stepped front

"I am" She smiled softly then Hevlaska holding her up and checking her

"1%... 25%... 47%... 61%... 88%... 90%... 99%. It seem your synchro-ration with your Innocence is 99%" Hevlaska said as Komui looked in awe

"99%?! That's the highest synchro-ration in the first check" Komui exclaimed as Hevlaska put Halley down and Leo held his wife's hand "What is her council?"

"She... Don't have any council" Hevlaska said as Komui looking shock

"What? That's impossible"

"I understand but I can't read anything from her Innocence, the only thing I can tell that her Innocence is special"

"Special...?" Komui looked confused

"Is not the Heart Komui, her Innocence is very ancient and powerful that's all" Hevlaska looked at him and Komui nodded

"Are we finish?" Jessica asked "I'm hungry"

"Me too" Lia nodded

"We're all hungry, let's go to the dinning hall" Aiyana smiled as they walked away

"Those people..." Hevlaska looked at the group as they disappeared at the corner

"What do you mean?" Komui asked

"Halley... I can tell that she is not human... Not only her, these people also"

"They are really different but what do you mean they are not human?"

"I don't know... But I can tell they are not human" Hevlaska said as Komui nodded...

...

In the dining hall, everyone were chatting about the group came to the Order and how strange they were

"I still can't believe that Aiyana asked someone who looks so silly" Johnny said as he and the other were sitting at the table and wondering

"He don't seem very smart..." Kroly nodded

"Well, but did you guys see how protective of him for his wife?" Leenalee said as they nodded "He and Jessica kicked Peck and sent him to the wall"

"He seem quite strong to me" Allen said as he started to eat and Link sat next to him as Lavi seem to being in his illusion world

"Lavi?" Allen looked at him

"She is so beautiful"

"Who? Oi... Lavi don't tell me that you like Lia?! She just only a child!" Allen exclaimed

"No, not her, Halley is so beautiful, she is gorgeous" Lavi said as he was dreaming

"She is already marriage" Link looked at him as he sweat drop also as the other

"I don't care, this is what people always said 'Love at the first sigh' I will take her away from that silly man no matter what" Everyone looking pale and sweat drop at his face

"Well... She does look lovely" Chaoji blush as everyone looked at him

"Chaoji! Not you too?!" Johnny exclaimed

"Um... Jessica does look very... Um... Lovely in my opinion" Chaoji said as he blush

"She kind looked like a cold person" Kroly said

"If any of you don't understand the meaning of love... Please stay away" Lavi said as everyone looked at him 'Yeah, you don't have to ask us, we're really want to stay away' they though, Allen sigh and he stood up but he accidentality dash into someone

"Ah!"

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Allen asked as he helped the little figure stood up

"I'm fine thanks" Lilia smiled as she was holding her dinner

"You are Lilia right?" Leenalee smiled as the little girl nodded

"I'm Lilia De Jainero, you can call me Lia, nice to meet all of you" She smiled cheerfully "Can I sit here?"

"Sure" Allen smiled as Lia sat next to him

"What's your name?' Lia asked Allen and before he could answered someone cut him in

"Moyashi" Kanda smirk

"My name is..." Allen smiled but...

"Moyashi chan" Lavi teased

"Lavi!"

"So your name is Moyashi, that's a weird name when you call yourself is bean sprout. Oh! Well, nice to meet you Moyashi nii san" Lia smiled as Allen trembling and Lavi and the other were holding they laughs

"My name is Allen, A-L-L-E-N" Allen smiled as there was a vein mark appeared on his head

"Oh!" Lia nodded as she realized her mistake "I'm sorry"

"Is alright" Allen smiled as he gave Kanda a death glare as he sat at the next table and Kanda just smirk

"Can I sit here?" Halley smiled as Lavi just like met his goddess

"Sure" Leenalee smiled as Halley sat next to her and before Lavi could talked to Halley, someone cut him in

"Can I sit here?" Jessica asked as she was holding the small cart with her foods on it and when she sat next to Lia, Lavi started to talked but he failed by someone

"Can I sit here?" Leo gave them a big silly grin as they gasp at the mountain of foods behind him, it might be bigger than Allen's mountain of foods. Leo were grinning liked an idiot as he sat next to his wife

"Allen... I think you just have an opponent in eating" Lavi whispered

"I will beat him" Allen said as he ate his food, but he just finished a few dishes, he looked up to saw Leo, who were cleaning his mouth and behind him were a mountain of dishes. Allen's jaw dropped

"My name is Leonardo De Jainero, but you can called me Leo, what's your name?" Leo smiled and before Allen could answered

"Moyashi" Kanda said as he ate his Soba and Aiyana just sigh nervously at him as she sat in front of him

"Oh?! Moyashi? Is weird when your parents named you bean sprout, but you are really a bean sprout" Leo said as Allen just stared at him and a vein mark appeared on him

"BAKANDA!" Allen yelled as Kanda already finished his dinner and he were gone as Allen ran looking for him

"Did I say something wrong?" Leo asked

"Brother...his name is Allen" Lia sigh lightly

"Oh... But that's nickname fit him well" Leo said as Lia nodded

"I agreed"

"You...two" Jessica sweat dropped also as the other as Halley smiled nervously at those two brother and sister...

...

"So... Let's see..." Leo looked around as the scientists were mumbled "Okay, let's get started!" Leo smiled, he tied his hair up into a hight ponytail as he left his two braids down and everyone looked at him and they whispered "Is it me or he suddenly look handsome?" They whispered as Komui looked at him in speechless and Halley just smiled at her husband. Leo totally looked like a different person when he tied his hair up into a hight ponytail, he looked really handsome with his serious and sternly eyes when he worked. Leo was wrote down at the paper as he calculated inside his head and everyone in the science department were shocking and stared at him. Leo sigh then he looked at his little sister

"Don't just stand there Lia, come here and help me"

"Alright" Lia sigh as everyone looked shock

"She just only eight" Reever said as he looked at Leo

"And she is the sister of the genius, so she can help. Beside a three years old baby can build a tower by it bricks toy" Leo gave Reever grinned as everyone thought 'What kind of reasoning like that?!' They exclaimed as Lia took off her red bow and tie her hair up into a hight ponytail that similar to Leo and somehow her aura changed just liked her brother

"Brother, I think you should count this also" Lia said as her brother nodded

"We should do this... Then plus with... After that..." Leo and Lia were calculated as everyone stunned at them "We can use them for some good" Leo said and Lia nodded and she looked at Komui who now looked like a statue

"Komui san, we need all your Komuilin still remain" Lia smiled as Komui looked at her in confused "We will need it to rebuilt the Order"

"It will take two or three days" Leo smiled and Komui gave them a joyful looked

"Finally... Someone understand my babies"

"Actually... They are not useful at all except in this kind of situation" Lia and Leo said as an arrow stab him and Halley smiled nervously at these two...

...

Right now, in the training hall, everyone were trying they best to hold Kanda and Allen from killing each other

"Damn you! Baka Moyashi!" Kanda panted as wounds were on his body also as Allen

"How many times I must tell you that my name is Allen! You dolefully!"

"Teme Moyashi! You dwarf!"

"What?!" Allen just about rush to Kanda as Link and Lavi hold him tighter as Marie and Chaoji were holding Kanda

"Both of you stop it!" Link shouted as Lavi looked at Allen's right arm

"Oi! Allen, why do you have the bite mark on yours? Don't tell me that Kanda bite you?!" Lavi exclaimed

"Yes! I think I need an vaccine before I am rabies!" Allen shouted

"Oh! Really? Let's me bites you more so you don't need the vaccine" Kanda scowled as his eyebrow twist and death aura appeared around him also as Allen

"Bring it on girly!"

"Oi... Guys!" Lavi exclaimed as he and Link were holding him tighter

"Kanda senpai!" Chaoji exclaimed as he and Marie were holding Kanda either but both of them free from the grips

"ARGHH!" Kanda and Allen were wrestling again as the other sweats dropped. Suddenly, there was a strong wind sliced separated Kanda and Allen far away each other. Everyone looked at the direction where the wind came from and they could see Aiyana was holding a bamboo sword.

"That's enough, both of you" Aiyana smiled but her replied that Kanda and Allen were fighting again, Aiyana sigh as she walked to them...

"So, are you finish?" Aiyana smiled sweetly as she was holding the bamboo sword as she used it to taps her other hand. Kanda and Allen, both were sitting in front of her and they all had some lumps on their head, Kanda was scowling and Allen was quietly listened as everyone looked at them sweet drop

"Ai chan sometimes is so scary" Lavi paled as Chaoji nodded

"Oh! Aiyana are you bullying them?" Jessica asked as she walked inside the training hall

"No, I'm just stopped them from killing each other"Aiyana smiled as she looked at Jessica was taking a bamboo sword

"I see, would you mine to spare with me?" Jessica smirk as Aiyana just smiled. Somehow the air around them were so heavy as Kanda and Allen already moved away because of the aura

"You know Jessica, I can't defeat you" Aiyana smiled

"Time has pass, so we don't know" Jessica smiled as the winds breeze around them. Aiyana charged at Jess as she swung down the sword to cut Jess and she blocked it "You got the be kidding me when you charge at me like this" Jessica said as she raised her eyebrow

"I know you well enough that you will say something like 'Why don't you let me attack first?'" Aiyana smiled

"Oh! That's right" Jessica replied as she swung the sword and Aiyana dodged it as che jump far away. Aiyana dash to Jess and cut her, before Jessica block the attack, Aiyana disappeared "Huh?!" Jessica looked confused suddenly Aiyana appeared behind her and cut her back, Jessica merely dodged it and she smirk "You have improve"

"Thank you for your compliment" Aiyana smiled as Jessica charged at her and attacked her with many sword slices, Aiyana dodges and swung her sword to push Jess away then she charged at her as she cuts and slices at Jess. Jessica dodges then jump up high and slice down as Aiyana block it as winds blow the sand away hardly. Aiyana move away then jump back at Jessica as she charged at her

"This will be interesting" Jessica smirk as Aiyana speed more ready for another attack...

The training hall was a mess, as bricks every where, at the middle there were two people as they charged each other. Aiyana started to panted as Jessica still not showed of tired, everyone were holding their breath as the two girls stared each other. Suddenly, Aiyana smiled as she let her sword down

"I'm lose"

"You have improve a lot" Jessica smiled

"You too" Aiyana gave her a small bow as she walked away

"You are the first one who defeated Aiyana" Kanda said and Jessica looked at him

"Who said so?" Jess smiled as Kanda raised his eyebrow "She might defeat me if she use her true power" Jessica smiled as Kanda stare at her "Well, she will stronger and stronger" Jessica smiled as she walked away...

...

"Well they are really good" Reever said as he looked at Leo and Lia were working and calculated and Halley was bringing for them some tea

"So how is everything going?" Aiyana smiled as she walked in

"They are very smart and Halley take a very good care at everyone" Komui said

"Well, I feel sorry for Peck" Reever sigh then Leo and Lia looked at him

"Leo san, I think at least you should visit Peck" Johnny said as Leo and Lia looked at him with blank faces

"Who cares? Let it die out" Leo and Lia said as everyone stared at them

"Ehhhhh?!" They were shock as Aiyana just sigh in defeated 'The style of De Jainero family...' Aiyana smiled nervously as Halley just chucked at the two of them...

...

Where was he? Everything were so blurry... It cold... Was he under the water? He felt relax and he opened his eyes... Lotus? They were everywhere and he sure that he was in the lake of lotus

"****, wake up" That feminine voice again, the woman who quite looked like Aiyana and she had angel wings behind and she smiled at him, he couldn't see her face clearly. Wait what did she call him? He couldn't hear it

"Where have you been?****?" He asked as he grasp her hand and pulled her down the water as he couldn't hear what he called her

"Ahh!" She cried and she fall down the lake as he laugh lightly and he huge her "****! Stop it! I'm wet now"

"But ****, you looked so lovely when you are wet like this" He smiled at her as she blush lightly "Now, where have you been?"

"I have been taking care of the garden and watching the world" she smiled as she looked at him

"Ah... So you leaved me huh?" Kanda could feel that he was smirking

"But you were sleeping"

"I don't care and I'm not allow you to leave me so I will punish you" He smirk "Said it"

"Eh?... That's all?!" She laugh lightly and he love to heard her voice as she were saying to him and again he couldn't hear what she say. Kanda felt himself hugging her as he leaning to her as he looked at her smiling lips until his lips touch her...

Kanda woke up as sweats over his body, this time was different dream 'What the hell...?' Kanda thought 'What did I call her and what did she call me?' Then suddenly Kanda touch his lips as he remembered the dream

"God dammit! What the hell was that mean?!" Kanda cursed as he blush and he walked into the bathroom as he still blushing when he thought the girl in his dream that similar to Aiyana...

THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^v^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Skyla15699, MarauderRebelFan, Guest, Tenshin san, Yoru chan, rolanlv, Ashtree kun AND Taiyo chan FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY

(^w^)


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope all of you enjoy this (^,^) I do not own Leonardo De Jainero or Jessica Moreau Sanchez, my friend Chibi chan (rolanlv) own them (^.^) By the way, Chibi, I really don't know what to said about lion, Jessica and the prana ideas of yours (=,=)

Chapter 10: Lotus blooms

Kanda walked down to the hall as he felt absolutely annoyance because of the dream last night and everyone could sense the death aura around him, he was not in the good mood as they tried their best to stay away from him as far as possible. Kanda was on his way to dining hall as he ignored everything and everyone, ordered his soba liked usual and he even don't care about the eating competition between Allen and Leo. Of coursed Leo won Allen, he even eat a lot more than him, Halley smiled at her husband and Lia just only sight at him as they ate their breakfast. Kanda ignored them as he ate his soba quietly

"Morning Yuu chan" Lavi greeted as he saw Kanda but he just ignore him and he ate his breakfast quietly

"Lavi nii san, he isn't in his good mood today" Lia whispered

"Ohhh..." Lavi nodded as he retreated silently

"Che"

"Morning Kanda san" Aiyana smiled as she greeted him and she placed her breakfast as she sat down in front of him. Kanda looked up and he saw her smiling pink lips and he blush furiously as he remembered the dream last night

"Tch!" Kanda stood up as he finished his breakfast and he quickly walked away from her as his face still blushing.

"Eh?" Aiyana looked confused also as the other

"What's wrong with Kanda?" Allen wondered

"Well, he might be sick?" Leenalee said as she placed her finger on her cheek

"May be not" Jessica said as she yawn

"Allen, Leo, Aiyana, Jessica, all of you have a mission, please come to the head office" Johnny called

"Oh?! A mission, I still not finish the calculation. Lia, you stay at home and finish the rest for me will you?" Leo looked at his little sister

"Sure, go ahead big brother"

"Okay! And tried to drink more milk to get taller, Shorty~" Leo teased as he walked away with the others

"I'm not short!" Lia protest as they started to disappeared in the corner...

...

When they got to the office, they saw Kanda was sitting on the sofa and when Kanda saw Aiyana sat near him, he looked away as a faint blush appeared on him

"Alright, five of you have a mission in Berlin. According to the Finders, lately, there are many Akumas wondered around the north of the city, it might be Innocence" Komui said as Bridget Fay, his assistance gave them the profiles of the mission "You guys will get there by the gate, take care!" Komui smiled and he wave at them as they walked away.

"Berlin huh?" Leo looked at the file

"What's wrong?" Allen asked

"Nothing, it just I love to drink beer in Berlin" Leo grinned cheerfully liked an idiot

"About me, I like it cloths and makeup" Jessica smiled as Allen and Link looked at both of them as they sweat dropped and Aiyana sight in defeated as Kanda grumbled

"Leo" Leo turn back and he saw his wife

"Halley, what is it?" Leo smiled as Halley gave him a big box

"Here, you will need these" She smiled warmly

"Thanks honey" Leo eyes were sparkled as he hold the box and he kissed her

"And don't drink beer" Halley gave him a sweet smiled as Leo sweats bullets

"I ...won't" Leo stammer as Jessica gave him a looked that You-Will-Drink-Won't-You?

"Take care" Halley waves as the group walked into the gate...

...

As they walking around Berlin, everything seems to be excited as the people of the city were repair a festival. Flowers and wires everywhere, on the ground and in the air with many beautiful colors and the citizen were happy as children running around with many shops on each side of the street. The air were so excited as they could see the happiness on the citizen faces, Aiyana smiled as she watched the festival

"It seem today is their festival" Allen was looking around as Timcanpy was on his shoulder

"Let's go, this is the south of Berlin, we need to go to the north" Link said as Allen nodded

"Everyone seems to be gather to this festival" Jessica looked around and Leo nodded as they head to the square as people gathering around and enjoy their festival.

"Let's go to the north" Link said but Jessica, Leo and Aiyana just remain silent "What's wrong?" Link asked

"Well, you just try go there and then you will understand" Leo grinned as he opened the box that his wife repair for him as there were many cupcakes with creams on and many kind of sandwiches, Leo smiled as he started to eat

"Eh?" Allen looked confused "We don't have time to eat Leo" Allen said and he looked at the foods

"I won't give you any" Leo looked at Allen

"You will understand after you try" Jessica smiled mischievously as Allen sigh then he looked at Aiyana who gave him a small smiled

"Che! Let's go" Kanda rolled his eyes as he left also as Allen and Link, Jessica sigh as she looked at the three started to disappeared into the crows

"They will be back"

"There is no way they could get to the north of the city in the festival day" Leo said as he finished the sandwich and Aiyana nodded "They will get back by the crowds push and there is no way they could going forward"...

True to his words about an hour later, Allen, Link and Kanda were push back to the festival direction by the crows and right now they were back at the square

"Hi there" Aiyana smiled as she was sitting on the bench and waiting for them to return as these three panted

"We're back" Allen panted

"We can't go through the crowds..." Link sighs heavily

"Tch! You know this will happen?" Kanda looked sternly at Aiyana and she smiled as the answered "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You might be won't listen to me with your personality Kanda san, about Allen he would hesitate and he will follow you because he might be worry over for his teammate, of course Link will followed Allen kun everywhere he goes" Aiyana smiled softly at them

"Fine! Where are the others?" Kanda grumbled as Aiyana just kept her smiled

"Well, about Leo, he already went to the beer near here for some drinks after three of you left for a moment and Jessica, she went to a cloth shop to buy some cloths and makeup" Aiyana answered as she smiled and looked at their speechless faces "They will be back soon enough" Aiyana giggled

"Soon enough?" Link asked

"Really?!"

"Che!" Kanda scowled as Aiyana giggled...

...

"Aargh! How come a pretty person like me can't find something that fit me?!" Jessica wondered as the shopkeeper sweat bullets

"Please miss, how about this?" He sweats bullets as he gave her some dress

"Umm, this is good" Jessica nodded as the shop she was in were messing by many dresses and the shopkeeper sighs in relief "I will take these"

...

"Hi Jessica" Aiyana smiled as she saw the blonde girl as the guys kind were annoyed

"What's wrong with the boys?" Jessica asked she was holding a bag

"We are in the mission and you went shopping?!" Link exclaimed as Jessica just stood there with blank face

"So what? Besides, if you want to know what I bought, I bought some cloths, bra and woman stuffs that's all" Jessica grinned as Link blush also as Allen

"Tch!"

"That's... You are..." Link stammer and Jessica just taps lightly at his cheek

"We're Helpers so we don't tie in our job much like exorcists, remember that baby" Jessica smirk as Link blush furiously "By the way, where is Leo?"

"He will be back soon" Aiyana smiled and they could see the platinum hair walked to their way as he was holding his food box

"Hi (hiccup) everyone (hiccup)" Leo smiled cheerfully "I tried every kind (hiccup) of beers, they are so good! (Hiccup)" Leo were hiccup as they stared at him

"Tch! How can we get through the crowds to the north?" Kanda asked as he scowled and Jessica ginned

"Well, we just need to pass some small alleys that's all" Jessica simply answered "Aiyana come with me, I have something for you" Jess smiled as Aiyana nodded and she followed Jessica to the corner "Here" Jessica grin mischievously as she gave her two nightgowns, one pure white and ice blue as they both made from thin material that they could be seen through except the upper

"Thanks..." Aiyana blush lightly as she saw it and she accepted the gift

"Well, it a shame that you don't let everyone knows that you have a fine petite body almost liked Halley" Jessica wink as she smiled "Beside, you should let him see you in the nightgown" Jessica smirk as Aiyana blush lightly

"Jessica nee san! Please... He won't remember me" Aiyana sigh sadly as she holds the gift

"We're not sure about this...but you need to believe aren't you?" Jess smiled as she went back to the group and before Aiyana followed, a little girl tugged her dress

"Huh?" Aiyana looked at the little girl who had a long curly hair and she was about six but Aiyana could tell that she was blind

"Miss... The person who you dearest, he suppose to take you away not the other one" The little girl looked up and Aiyana smiled softly as a hint of sadness appeared on her face

"I know" She whispered sadly as she knees down and patted the girl head gently

"Your aura is so warm, like... An angel" The little girl whispered softly

"You are a seer aren't you?" Aiyana smiled as the little girl nodded "You have a gift, use it carefully and wisely" The little girl smiled as a woman came and she apologized to Aiyana if the little girl bothered her "No, not at all, she is sweet" Aiyana smiled as the woman took the little girl away and before she left, she whispered to Aiyana

"I hope you won't be suffer anymore and you will looked perfect in white"

"Thanks" Aiyana waves her hand as she walked to where her friends waiting for her

"Che! What took you so long?" Kanda asked and Aiyana just smiled

"Sorry, I just can't leave the little girl alone until her parent came" Aiyana smiled

"Okay, let's go, we will going in one line because the alley is very small and it small enough for one person at the same time so we should line up" Jessica said as Kanda lead them and Aiyana were behind him, they started walk into the alley and down the stairs as most of them seem to be annoyed because of Leo's hiccup

"Sorry (hiccup)" Leo smiled liked an idiot "Allen! (Hiccup) stop pushing me!"

"I'm trying! Link!"

"Sorry"

"Boys... Oi! Stop it! We will fall if you all idiots keep pushing like this!" Jessica growled "Hey!"

"Eh?!" Aiyana fall because the others were falling behind her

"What the...?!" Kanda turned and looked back as Aiyana fall on him and their lips accidentally touched. Kanda eyes wide also as Aiyana as they fall on the ground and Aiyana was lying on Kanda, Aiyana sat up immediately as she blush lightly also as Kanda, no one witnessed the scene except Jessie as she smirk lightly

"Sorry, Kanda san" Aiyana whispered as Kanda looked away and he was blushing madly "Che!"

"All of you alright?" Allen asked as he stood up and dusting himself

"We are fine" Aiyana smiled as her blush fainted

"We better go to where the Finders waiting for us" Link suggested as he dusting himself as they head to the north as Kanda and Aiyana being quite and Jessica just grinning at both of them...

Allen knock the door as they all were stood outside a small house at the north of Berlin, the streets were so quite as all the citizen were gathered at the south, Allen finished knocking and the door flung opened as Allen was being tackle by Finders as they were all crying like there was no tomorrow for them

"Guys~! All of you finally come!" They cried as they were hugging Allen as Aiyana sweat dropped and Leo just eating his foods "All of you have no idea how much we get through to send the report to the Order!"

"Alright, guys, calm down" Aiyana smiled as they looked at her

"But..."

"Che! Where are the Akumas?" Kanda rolled his eyes

"Well they will star activity in a few more minutes"

"If that's so, please stand up and get inside to hide, all of you are crushing Allen" Jessica raised her eyebrow as they stood up and apologized to Allen who almost fainted as his left eye activated

"Be ready, they are coming" Aiyana sigh as there were two gentlemen were walking to them, Leo smiled at them and he greeted

"Good morning gentlemen, today is a festival day, why don't both of you going to the festival?" Leo smiled as somehow his hiccup were gone

"We have our own business" One of them smiled "What about you and your friends?"

"Oh! How convince, we have our own business to do here too" Leo smirk as he hide his free hand behind

"No, I think, we call this is... Destiny!" The akumas released it true form as Leo swung his hand that he hide as many sharp lightning things stab the Akumas mask and they explodes

"Level 1, let's clean the garbage before the party star" Leo smirk as many Akuma level 1, 2 and 3 appeared "How annoyance, I don't want to dirt this shirt, my honey is going to complain me" Leo sigh

"So let finish this soon before your shirt get dirty" Jessica yawn

"How trouble they are" Aiyana sigh "Come, Snow Angel" Her elegant sword appeared on her hands as Allen and Kanda activated their Innocence

"Crown Clown"

"Mugen, Batou" Kanda drew his katana as it glowing and they joined the battle as many Akuma charged at them, Aiyana jump up as she swung her sword and slices around her, created a breeze air cuts surround her as it spread out and destroy many Akumas in area around her

"Winds dance" Aiyana whispered as the wind flew gently around her. Allen and his giant sword destroy Akumas as he used Clown belt to hold some of them

"First Illusion, Kaichu Ichigen!" Many hell insects appeared as it destroy akumas and Kanda jump up as he cuts the Akumas 'They have improve a lot' Aiyana thought as she slice the akuma

"Well, I really want to finish this and go home as soon as possible" Leo sigh as his body glowing and reshape and when the light fade, everyone could see a giant lion and they eyes wide 'Well, that's Leo after all...' Aiyana smiled nervously as Allen, Link and Kanda just stared at the lion

"Leo?" Allen asked in disbelieved

"Who else do you think I am? A lazy fat cat?" Leo asked as Jessica looked at her fingernails

"Honestly you just admit yourself, a lazy fat cat"

"Oi!" Leo looked back to Jessica "I'm not that lazy!"

"Oh? Really? Because there was a time you slacker your job by pretending an illness person for a week" Jessica said as she still looked at her finger and Leo was speechless "Halley was upset about this and she didn't even sleep with you for a whole month" Leo was sweats bullets "Anyway, finish your job soon and you can get back to your wife soon enough" Leo sigh as he charged at the akuma as he bite them and they explores but somehow Allen was quite furious when Leo bite the akuma

"They are so many of them" Aiyana looked around, indeed that everywhere were covered by akuma "Jessica, a little help here" Aiyana called as Jess was manicure her fingernails

"Aww, I'm really lazy right now, not in the mood" Jessica yawn "Is so boring"

"Look who is talking!" Leo growl as he tears the Akumas apart

"Jessica nee san" Aiyana looked at her as she attacks the Akuma "Ice gems!" Many ice gems attacks as the Akumas were destroy

"Fine…" Jessica sighs as she pointed her finger up and she twisted it as Aiyana eyes wide when she saw it also as Leo

"Jessica nee san, don't use that move!" Aiyana exclaimed also as Leo

"Are you nut?!" Leo yelled

"What are both of you talking about?" Kanda yelled as he just sliced an Akuma but what Aiyana said next were shocking them

"Jessica! You just can't blow up the entire Berlin!" Aiyana exclaimed

"WHAT!?" Link, Allen and Kanda yelled in shock

"So what do you want me to do? And why I can't blow up? Is just a city" Jessica asked

"Is just a city?! Is the capital of Germany!" Link shouted

"And there is no way the Order could rebuild the capital, you will kill me by the paperwork!" Leo yelled

"Fine" Jessica sigh and she hold up her finger again "I won't blow up this city okay?" Aiyana eyes widened

"Everyone! Come to me quick!" Aiyana shouted as the others gathered around her as she stood in front of the Finder's hidden placed. Aiyana holds her hand up as it glowing into a yellow light and a barrier surround them

"Let's finish this" Jessica grin as the Akumas gathered more and more around them. Jessica hold her hand up as a purple fire appeared on her hand, she smirk as the fire flew up high and the next thing that everything explodes. The barrier disappeared as the group was speechless at the view, nothing around them except the small house that the Finders were hiding and from far away, they could see the rest of the capital that wasn't destroy "Can we go back now?" Jessica asked

"You are overreacted again" Aiyana sigh

"What have you done?" Link asked

"What?" Jessica looked at him

"Don't just 'What?' you just blow up the entire the north of Berlin!" Link shouted in pure frustration

"I didn't blow up the capital just like you said" Jessie grinned as Link sigh in defeated

"Lucky that the citizen were all gathered at the south for the festival" Leo mumbled

"Who the hell is she?" Allen asked as Aiyana just smiled

"I'm… just a girl with a powerful power" Jessica smiled and Leo transform back to human and Allen looked at him quite angry

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"Why… why did you swallow their souls?" Allen asked as Leo just raised his eyebrow and the others looked at both of them surprised

"The souls of Akumas?" Link asked and Allen nodded and Leo just looked at them

"Well, I need prana as the energy for magic, that's why I swallow their souls but if you want, I will return them. Beside, I'm a man, I can't have prana in natural way like Aiyana or Jessica" Leo sigh and everyone surprised that Leo hide his mouth by his hands then he released the souls

"You… didn't…" Allen was confused at the words and Leo cut him in

"Who said that I'm digestive?" Leo looked at Allen who was speechless

"But aren't there is another way for you to have prana that you don't have to eat souls?" Allen asked

"Yes, there are three ways for me to have prana. The first one, you already knows, eat souls. The second, eating foods and sleeping a lot but this way is quite waists of times and the third…" Leo seems to be hesitated as they looked at him curiously except Aiyana and Jessica as Aiyana were blushing "Well…"

"What is the third?" Allen asked

"Well… I'm not sure if you want to hear this, you are quite young to know" Leo hesitated "Um… how can I put this? Well… you could say that I love my wife at night" Leo smiled as Allen looked confused as the Finders, Link and Kanda were pale as some of them were blushing

"I wish I didn't know…" Link mumbled

"Che!" Kanda looked away

"What do you mean?" Allen asked

"Walker, you will know when you are old enough" Link sigh "Beside what do you mean liked Aiyana and Jessica?"

"The female can have prana in natural way, their don't have to eat souls or else" Leo answered

"Well, so where is Innocence?" Jessica looked around

"There is no Innocence" The Finders said and they were regretted for saying it as death auras surround them and Aiyana just smiled nervously

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked as he hold Mugen and pointed at their necks

"We just reported that the Akumas are gathering at the north of Berlin, that's all" They were trembling as the death auras were growing 'That's damn supervisor' They all thought as Aiyana somehow felt sorry for Komui

"Komui… he is so death… I must left before I finished my breakfast" Jessica scowled

"This is a waste of times" Kanda growled

"I never feel like I want to tear Komui san apart" Allen scowled

"Thanks to that damn supervisor, I must left all the paper works for the mushroom" Leo growled as everyone looked at him

"Who is 'mushroom'?" Allen asked

"My sister, she is too short, so sometimes I called her mushroom" Leo replied "I wonder how she is?" Leo wondered and somehow he started to hiccup again "Not again?! (hiccup)"

Meanwhile at the Black Order…

Everyone in the science department were all trembling and shaking also as Komui, they were all stood there and do their best to stay away from a desk with a mountain of papers as a little figure were doing her works as she was concentrated to calculated and writing down the papers to solved the problems and the aura around her were too cold and scary for anybody to moved or talking

"That's my desk…" Komui whispered, suddenly, a pen was stab on the wall as it position that near Komui's neck and Komui paled as he was trembling and shaking like he never shake

"Is there a problem when I use this desk for works?" Lia asked coldly as her hair already tie up into the high ponytail by her red ribbon "You were slackers your workload and now… they are like the mountains of Himalaya" Lia shouted as her face looked like it going to explode anytime and she return to her work then she glanced at the scientists "What are all of you doing? Get to work"

"Ye...Yes!" They replied in union as they thought 'She is totally a different person... She was so sweet when she not working and now... How scary...'...

...

The group walked through the gate as everyone stared at them, most of them were liked ready to killed someone, Aiyana sweat dropped as Link sigh at the group as they head to the science department as they were looking for Komui, everyone in the science department saw them as the group just heading to Komui's office direction

"Komui..." Kanda growled as they about to opened the door

"Eh... Guys, wait..." Before Reever could finished, the door flung opened by Kanda and they could see the table was covered by papers that hide the person who was sitting

"Komui! We need to talk" Jessica said but there was no replied "Oi! Komui Lee!" Jessica growled as she looked behind the mountains of papers and her eyes widened "Lia?!" The little girl was lying her head on the table as her face paled and she was like sleeping

"Lia?" Leo looked and he sigh as he took the little girl in his arms who was falling asleep. They walked out the office as the scientists were looking at the little figure who were sleeping in Leo's arms and Kanda seem to be annoy most then they could heard the cried from the familiar supervisor

"Guys~! All of you are back! Thanks goddess, you won't believe what happened! I thought she just like a sweet angel but...she is a little demon!" Komui cried as the group just glared at him

"She wouldn't be liked that if you not slacker your works too much" Aiyana sigh

"Aiyana, please take her" Leo said as he hand over Lilia to Aiyana as she took the little girl "Oh?! Alright"

"Anyway, I'm heard that there is a festival in Berlin, did you guys buy any souvenir for me?" Komui smiled as Kanda, Allen, Leo and Jessica were gathered around him

"We did" They smiled as Aiyana paled and the door office closed, the next thing that everyone hear a horrified cried from Komui with some slices and cutting sounds. Link stood outside and he sigh in defeated

"Someone... Call the doctor" Aiyana smiled nervously "Or...a coffin" The door opened as they stepped out, each of their faces seem to be satisfies, Aiyana sweat dropped, suddenly, Lia opened her eyes

"Paperwork!" She exclaimed as everyone looked at her, Lia looked around then she blush "Sorry..." Now she was different as she realized that Aiyana was holding her

"Is alright, we understand how pressured you were when you calculated and working all the paperwork that the supervisor didn't even touch it" Reever laugh lightly also as the other scientist and this made the little girl blush even harder

"You should rest... You did a good job Lia, leave the rest to me" Leo smiled as he rubbed her head and Lia nodded as Aiyana put her down

"Big brother, you should visit sister" Lia said as she untie her ponytail and tie the red ribbon into a bow on the side of her head

"Okay" Leo smiled cheerfully as he head to the infirmary, where his wife usually stayed there to helped the nurses...

...

"Honey~! I'm back~" Leo smiled cheerfully as he could see Halley was smiling and she greeted him

"Welcome back" Halley smiled and Leo kissed her and when they broke the kiss, Halley looked at her husband "You did drink beers didn't you?"

"N...No... Why did... You said so?" Leo stammer as he sweat bullets

"Because you are stammering and sweating right now, beside I can smell the beer from you and the beer taste from the kissed" Halley looked at Leo sternly

"I'm sorry~" Leo pleased "I just only want to try the beer's taste in Berlin"

"I will punish you and the punishment that you won't love me tonight" Halley said as she folding the towered and Leo cried "Nooo!"...

...

The night was so silent as Aiyana were changing the white nightgown that Jessica bought for her, the nightgown dress long almost to her knees and it had a shoulder less V neck with long arm sleeves that tight her arms and the upper of her body, Aiyana looked at the mirror and she sigh as she sat down and comb her white hair…

Kanda was feeling strange and annoyed as he was wearing his white yukata and it export half of his chest and he let his hair down. Kanda sigh and he thought about the accident, the moments their lips touch… 'Aargh! What I'm thinking?!' Kanda shook his head but then he looked up the ceiling 'Her lips… they are so soft… Dammit! Why I'm think about her lips?!' Kanda exclaimed in his head, suddenly he could hear someone knock the door

"Who's that?" Kanda asked but there was no answered and the knocking sounds kept continued until he opened the door. Kanda saw no one, thinking that it another trick or joke of Lavi, Kanda growled but the cold aura caught him and he looked down to saw a small box that warp by the black warping gift and it had the light gray sparkle silk that also warp and tie into the bow like flower on the box. Kanda picked it up as he could feel the cold and death aura around the box, he hesitated and he looked at it as it from no one but it sent to… Aiyana? Kanda looked quite confused and he made his way to Aiyana's room…

Kanda knocking the door and he could hear her soft voice "Who's that?" Aiyana asked as she stopped comb her hair

"Kanda" Kanda simply answered and the door opened and he eyes widened at her, she was wearing a white nightgown that exported her shoulder and almost to her chest as the dress just about long to her knees, the dress was made from thin material that almost sees through but not her upper body. She looked perfect in the dress with her fine petite body and her white skin with her sliver white hair down, not tying back. Kanda eyes widened and so mesmerized by her attractive, Kanda almost forgot the reason he came to her room

"Kanda san?" Aiyana looked at him as he snapped out of his thought

"Someone left this in front of my door" Kanda gave her the black present and she took it and Kanda just stared at her

"Oh… I'm looked strange right?" Aiyana blush as she hugged the present, Kanda was wearing his yukata that export half of his chest and his hair was down, this made her blush

"No, you aren't strange" Kanda smirk

"Eh?" Aiyana looked at him and he lift her chin up as he kissed her gently, Aiyana eyes wide as he nibble her lower lip lightly and he broke the kissed

"You look beautiful" Kanda whispered and he left as Aiyana was staring and blushing "By the way, that's present have death and cold aura" Kanda stopped for a moment and he walking away, Aiyana nodded

"Goodnight, Kanda san" Aiyana whispered as she closed the door. She sat down on her bed, blushing lightly, Aiyana touched her lips as a warm smiled appeared on her face with a sadness and happiness mixing in her beautiful blue eyes. Aiyana sigh and she looked at the present 'Kanda said he felt the cold and death aura from it, but why…I feels so…warm?' Aiyana thought as she opened the box, inside was a bottle of perfume with a simple silver necklace that had a jasmine pendant and there was a small diamond at the middle of the flower pendant.

"Who send this?" Aiyana wondered as she looked at the small white card that the handwriting looked so soft and it said 'I will see you soon, my dear' Aiyana confused and she thought 'Whoever is it, this person knows me and my favorite flower's scent' Aiyana thought as she holding the perfume that had jasmine scent…

Kanda back to his room, he closed the door and he looked up to the ceiling as he rest his back on the door 'I wonder if people calls this is passion' Kanda smirk… That night, under the silver moonlight the lotus blooms were more beautiful than ever…

…

**Halley: Alright, this is too much kissing scenes ):o**

**Chibi: What? You don't want both of them kissing? :s**

**Halley: No! Is just… Aargh! This is so embarrassing! 3X (Blush)**

**Chibi: Alright…(sweat drop) Ignore her, she is always like that, can any of you guess who was the one send the present to Aiyana? ;3**

THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^v^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Skyla15699, Yoru chan, Guest, Tenshin san, Ashtree kun AND rolanlv FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY

(^,^)


	11. Chapter 11

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope all of you enjoy (^,^) I do not own Leonardo De Jainero or Jessica Moreau Sanchez, my friend Chibi chan (rolanlv) own them

Chapter 11: Camping trip  
The dinning hall was normal, everything were normal just liked usual, but with Aiyana, she felt quite shy when she was around Kanda. She acted normal but sometime she blush lightly, Aiyana sigh as she continued eating her breakfast and Kanda was sitting front of her as he was eating soba noodles. Everything seem to be normal that day until Komui called them...  
"Camping... trip?" Lavi confused as he, Allen, Kanda, Aiyana, Lia and Halley were gathered in Komui's office  
"Yes" Komui nodded  
"Right now?" Lia asked  
"No, this afternoon" Komui smiled  
"Tch! I don't have time for this silly thing" Kanda arms crossed as he looked annoyed  
"Is there a reason that you call us for a camping trip?" Aiyana asked  
"Yes, there is a forest near the Order, a small team of science department and Finders will go there for investigate, I want all of you protect them just in case something dangerous might happen and all of you just need to think that this is a vacation" Komui smiled as Kanda looked annoyed "Come on, Kanda kun, it just only one or two days, tomorrow all of you might be finish and go back" Komui pleased and Kanda grumbled as Aiyana smiled at him  
"Komui san, did the entire science department know this?" Lia asked  
"They did, even your brother, but he can't go with all of you"  
"That's why my husband looked quite upset today..." Halley sigh  
"Oh! That's the reason he didn't eat a lot this morning" Allen said  
"But I remember that yesterday, he was kind of angry before dinner" Lia wondered as Lavi tensed  
"Now that you mention, I wonder why..." Aiyana wondered as yesterday dinner, Leo looked quite angry and Lavi was sweating bullets  
"But, think of it... Lavi you didn't have dinner yesterday did you? I hear that somehow you must went to the infirmary" Allen looked at Lavi  
"Well... about that..." Lavi laugh nervously  
"I think I can explain" Halley smiled and everyone looked at her "It happened before dinner..."  
FLASHBACK  
Halley was trying to opened the door of her and her husband room but somehow she couldn't opened it, suddenly, she could felt someone behind her and when she looked back she saw Lavi  
"Is there something wrong?" Lavi grinned  
"I can't opened the door" Halley answered  
"So let me help you"  
"Um... I think I will wait for my husband" Halley smiled as she tried to moved away  
"Come on I can help, who would like a beautiful lady like you standing out here?" Lavi grinned as he was about to hold Halley's hand, he earned a hard punch on the face that send him fly away and before he could stood up, Leo already there as he crackled his fingers as he smiled angrily and there was a vein mark appeared on his forehead as his face turned dark  
"Lavi... What the hell are you doing with my wife?" Leo smiled as Lavi could tell the evil aura from him  
"I...I... just..." Lavi trembled  
"Did you know that what will happen if you try to touch or take something belong to the lion?" Leo grinned evilly and the next thing that Lavi was send to the infirmary "Halley, are you alright?" Leo asked  
"I'm fine" Halley smiled softly "The door... I couldn't open it"  
"Let's me see" Leo holding the door's knock as he tried to opened it then he looked at the lock "That damn rabbit... he knew that you will get back to our room and he locked it" Leo smiled as a vein mark appeared on him ...  
END FLASHBACK  
"...And that's the story" Halley smiled as everyone stared at Lavi who was sweating  
"Lavi... you locked they room's door..." Komui narrow his eyes  
"You tried to flirted my sister in law?" Lia asked as somehow her sweet aura changed  
"Lavi... I know that you are a pervert but this is... going quite far" Allen paled  
"She is already marriage" Link sigh  
"Halley is older than you Lavi" Aiyana smiled nervously  
"Che! Usagi, didn't you have anything better to do more than flirting someone wife?" Kanda rolled his eyes as each words just like an arrow stabbed Lavi's heart  
"Sorry..." Lavi cried as Lia gave him a final the arrow  
"You are a womanizer just like General Cross Marian" Lia words just liked a giant arrow stabbed him and Lavi just stood there liked a statue and his jaw dropped as his soul flew away  
"I think you just killed him by words Lia" Halley looked down at the little girl who face show emotionless  
"Who cares? Let's him die" The little girl answered in motionless voice and she walked away "I'll repair my stuff for the camping trip" Everyone quite shivered at her tone and Komui cleared his throat  
"Well, anyway, I want all of you come here and take the number from the box, but don't let anybody know yours number" Komui placed a box on his table "Alright everyone take your number, Halley you don't have to take it"  
"Eh? Why?" Halley was confused  
"By the way, why do we have to take number?" Allen asked  
"We will arrange all of you, who will share the tent with and if I let Halley stay with any boys... Leo will have my head for sure so she will stay with Lia" Komui smiled as he sweating  
"I see" Halley nodded as everyone took their number from the box and they gave their number to Komui when he called their name  
"Alright thanks" Komui smiled...

Aiyana was pack up her stuffs inside the small bag as she was ready, someone knocked her door  
"Come in" Aiyana smiled as the door opened  
"Aiyana can you deliver these towels for me to the Order's dressing room?" Jessica asked  
"Sure" Aiyana smiled as she took the towels  
"Are you prepare for the camping trip?" Jessica asked as she looked at the bag  
"Jessica nee san, will you come with us to the camping trip?"  
"Nah! At first Komui asked me also but I'm not in the good mood for camping so I stay with that lion" Jessica shrugged "Anyway, did you wear the nightgown I bought for you?"  
"I... I..." Aiyana's cheeks were blushing  
"You can't lie Aiyana, so tell me"  
"I... I did wear the white one" Aiyana were blushing faintly  
"And why are you blushing?" Jessica raised her eyebrow as Aiyana right now had the panic attacked  
"Last... Last night..." Aiyana was so panic that she really don't know what to say  
"Okay, just whispered to me and tell me what happened" Jessica sigh then Aiyana whispered to her ear as Jessie listened "Uh huh... He came to your room and... Ohhh, I see" Jessica smirked as Aiyana were blushing "He kissed you and?" Jessica grinned as Aiyana were blushing "Well, even he don't remember who you are but he did kiss you, he might have some feeling for you"  
"Jessica...you do know the result if we are being together, don't you?" Aiyana sigh as the sadness appeared on her eyes and a small hint of pain in her voice  
"But haven't you been being searching, watching and being with him in each of his new life?" Jessica wondered as Aiyana heart arched

"I always searching for his transforming life after every times he dies" Aiyana looked outside the window "No matter what happen, he might be won't remember who I really am" Aiyana sigh

"But he always had his feeling for you every times he met you"

"He had... But he only had his feeling for me not love me, he would love the one he chosen not liked the old times we spend together... The times, when I wasn't 'Aiyana'" Aiyana sigh as her face show emotionless but there was a painful and sadness were mixing in her blue eyes

"But in this life, your name is Aiyana" Jessica looked at her "Or you want me to direct your old name?"

"I like this name" Aiyana smiled sadly but her hands were shaking and Jessica noticed this

"Painful isn't it?" Jessica looked as she patted the girl's shoulder and she nodded slowly, Jessica sigh and she hold her finger up as she twisted it around into a small circle then a warm gold light warp around the room "I put the barrier, no can hear or see anything, now you can let those tears of yours fall now"

"Every times I found him, he just said that we were friend, nothing more, is fine if he not remember me, is fine if he not loved me, is fine if we were friend, I felt happy when he was with the one he felt in love. But... It so painful, too painful that I could feels my heart was broken into many small shards" Aiyana broke into tears silently as she placed her hand on her left chest "Being his soul mate but can't be with him, is hurt, very hurt" Aiyana cried silently, Jessica sigh and she hugged Aiyana who was crying

"I know, I know...it seem everything has been designated by God" Jessica hushed as she patted Aiyana's back "I understand the feeling"

"You used to be loved someone?" Aiyana looked up in surprised and Jessica smiled warmly

"Every living things always have feeling right? So why not?" Jessica smiled "Even I kicked him after I knew him for awhile" Jessica gave Aiyana an idiot grinned

"Eh?" Aiyana stared

"Anyway, who knows what will happen? Everything might change"

"Thank you, Jessica nee san, I feels a little better now" Aiyana smiled as she wiped her tears and she walked out off her room with a small smiled, Jessica sigh and she looked at the bag on Aiyana's bed then her closet a smirked appeared on the blonde girl's lips...

Kanda walked out from the Order's hot spring and he wore a white yukata as it exported his chest, Kanda was inside the dressing room and there were many closet with a long sofa and a few chairs in the room. Kanda yawn 'I will take a small nap here' Kanda lie down on the sofa and he place one of his hands behind his head as the other one on his stomach then he felt asleep. Later, Aiyana walked inside as she was holding the towels, she folding them and placed them in the closet until when she reach the last towel and folding it, she looked at the sofa and found out that Kanda was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, his yukata exported his chest as his face looked so calm and peaceful when he slept. Aiyana blush lightly then she smiled warmly at him 'It's already afternoon, they will started going to the camping in few more minutes' Aiyana smiled as she was about to woke Kanda up, Jessica and Leo rush in

"Here! Memorized this view for me now!" Jessica ordered and she pointed at Kanda

"Fine... Done!" Leo grinned liked an idiot and thump up

"Now... Run!" Jessica grasp Leo's collar and ran away and Aiyana could hear a faint voice of Jessica that she was shouting in excited "Yay! I will have a paint of Kanda's sleeping figured !" Aiyana sweat dropped and the golem made her attention

"The camping trip is about to star, all the exorcists in this trip please gathered at the gate to the camping's location" Kanda woke up and he walked out "Che!" Aiyana just stood there, she sigh and she placed the towel in the closet before get back to her room...

Aiyana was on her way to the camping location with the other, when they get there, it was the forest with a lake not so far from the camping location, everybody were tenting their tent, the tent was big enough for three people, Johnny smiled as he saw them and he waved at the group

"Everyone"

"Hi Johnny" Allen smiled also as the group

"Here, all of you should tenting" Johnny smiled as they nodded, Allen, Lavi and Link were tenting also as Halley and Lia, about Aiyana and Kanda, they were tenting also as they do it in silent not liked the others, they were chattering and tenting. After they finished Johnny smiled

"Now I will tell who will share the tent with, each tent will have two people, except Allen and Link, they will share a tent with one person in the tent" Johnny holding the list "As all of you already know, Lia and Halley will share one tent" Johnny smiled as he continued telling which tent who would share with until "...Allen, Link and Lavi will share one and the last will be Kanda and Aiyana, they will share a tent each other"

"WHAT?!"Everyone exclaimed as Kanda just stared at them and Aiyana bush faintly

"Why... Why is Kanda share the tent with Aiyana?!" Allen exclaimed

"Um... Kanda and Aiyana numbers are the same" Johnny sigh nervously as everyone looked at Kanda in jealous

"What? Jealous?" Kanda smirked as fire around the group and Aiyana smiled nervously... The night came as everyone in the science department and Finders went back to their tent, Lia and Halley was already went inside their tent also the others, everything was quite, Aiyana was about took her nightgown, she could hear Kanda's growled she looked at him as Kanda was taking out his nightgown

"Are you still feeling annoy about this camping trip?" Aiyana asked as Kanda silent, she giggled and she stood up "I will waiting outside until you finish changing, Kanda san" She smiled as she walked out and leaving Kanda in quite. Watching the night sky and and waiting in the breeze winds, Aiyana waiting as she enjoyed the winds until Kanda stepped out as he wore a dark blue yukata and Aiyana was blushing lightly, thanks to the night sky, Kanda couldn't see it

"I'm finish" Kanda said and Aiyana nodded as she walked inside the tent, she opened her bag and took out her nightgown but she stunned when she saw it. It wasn't her usual nightgown that had round neck, it was the blue nightdress that Jessica bought for her from the last mission, it also made from thin material and it style kind of similar to the white one. Aiyana was blushing 'She swapped my nightgown!' she exclaimed in her head 'Jessica nee san!' She yelled in her head as she was sweating and blushing while she was holding the nightgown...

Meanwhile at the Black Order...

Jessica sneezed and she smirk 'Well I think that she found out what I done' Leo who hair had already tied into the hight ponytail was working as he notices the smirked

"What are you smirking about?" Leo asked

"Get back to your works, Leo" Jessica yawn and Leo rolled his eyes

"Is about Aiyana isn't it?" Leo sigh

"So what? Beside... She needs spending times with him" Jessica looked outside the window

"Between she and Kanda... She was recovery her precious life memories after she received 'The Guardian of Heaven' but Kanda..." Leo sigh heavily "Even how hard he tries, he just only recovered a part of his previous life, not fully like Aiyana"

"That's why, every times she found him, Aiyana never push him remembered who he was and the person who could make him remember, is no where to find" Jessica said in motionless voice "Well... I wonder how Aiyana is? And get back to work lion! Halley asking me to monitoring you"

"Fine, fine" Leo grumbled...

Back to Aiyana's situation...

Aiyana was blushing as she was wearing her ice blue nightgown that similar to the white one last night, less shoulder, V neck as it exported almost to her chest and the dress also show her fine petite body and the thin material could sees through but not the upper of her body. But the dress was long almost to her ankles and the sleeved were long and balled out near her wrist as they were scalloped and the nightgown also exported half of her back, thanks to her long hair that hiding her back. Aiyana was blushing as she could hear Kanda asked her

"What took you so long? Are you finish?" Aiyana was blushing lightly as she turn off the light after that, she get inside her sleeping bag and covered half of her body

"I... I'm finish, Kanda san please get in, I know it quite cold outside" Aiyana took the deep breath as Kanda get inside the tent

"Tch! What took you so long? And why did you turn off the light?" Kanda grumbled as he turned on the light before Aiyana could stopped him, Kanda eyes widened at her as Aiyana were blushing, Kanda said nothing as he silently get in his sleeping bag and he turned his back against her. Aiyana were blushing faintly as she comb her hair and turned off the light again

"Good night Kanda san" Aiyana smiled

"Che! Night" Aiyana giggles and she looked at him warmly even he didn't notice it. The night was so peaceful, everything were so quite, Aiyana couldn't sleep, she sigh and she sat up as she grasp the white blanket and warp her shoulders. Aiyana silently went out to the lake near the camping location as she enjoy the cool breezed of the winds, looked up to sees the beautiful night sky with the sparkle stars ans the full moon, Aiyana smiled warmly at the night sky as she stood near the lake "You can't sleep?" Aiyana turned back gently as she saw Kanda and she smiled warmly

"You too?" Aiyana smiled as the winds breezed her hair and the moon light showed her beauty

"Che!" Kanda looked at the viewed as he stood next to her, Aiyana giggled at him then she watching the peaceful viewed, they both were silent enjoy the breeze, enjoy the natural surround them and the peaceful quite until Kanda broke the silent "You're lucky more than me"

"What do you mean Kanda san?"

"You had a family, a happy life before Cross adopted you..." Kanda said as Aiyana kept quite and she didn't even protested him about her past "Aiyana... You know what?"

"Huh?"

"Lately, I had some strange dreams since I met you, it was blurry but in my dream I saw a woman who quite similar to you and she smiled warmly at me, always with that smiled when she looked at me" Kanda looked up to the moon as Aiyana remain silent, she said nothing and she looked up to the moon with him "I will looking for that person, no matter what" Kanda whispered

"Who?" Aiyana looked at him

"Is not your business" Kanda looked away from her, Aiyana sigh and she looked to lake

"Is not the girl from your dream isn't?" Aiyana smiled bitterly, Kanda looked at her, he gently lift her chin up and kissed her forehead "Kanda san?"

"Baka, don't smiled like that" Kanda grumbled

"Sorry" Aiyana laugh lightly, Kanda eyes widened as he saw a vision

_The man who had a long dark hair that tied into a very low ponytail with a red hair tie that had a small crystal on the tips of the hair tie and the woman who had long silver white curly hair liked the ocean waves wear standing next each other and they both had wings behind their back as the woman smiled looked so sad and bitter_

"_Idiot, don't smile like that" The man grumbled_

"_Sorry" The woman laugh lightly _

"Kanda san?" Kanda snapped out of his thought as Aiyana looked at him worriedly

"Che, is nothing!" Kanda looked away and Aiyana giggled at him 'What just happened? This time I saw...myself?!' Kanda wondered and he looked at Aiyana who still looked at him "Anyway... We're just friends" Kanda replied as Aiyana looked at him, her heart arched but she was smiling

"If you say so..." Aiyana smiled, Kanda looked away and he went back to their tent "Is cold tonight, why don't you get inside?" Kanda asked

"I want to stay out here a little more" Aiyana smiled at him, Kanda nodded as he get inside. Aiyana looked up to the moon as she placed her hands on her heart 'I already hears this sentences many times...and it always hurt when I heard it... I hope the one you chose will make you happy' Aiyana smiled sadly as a single tear liked crystal from her eye fall down the lake, that night, the winds breeze softly as it tried to comforted her...

...

The next morning, everyone were on their way back to the Order as Kanda and Aiyana remain quite as she smiled normally until Jessica called her from the golem

"Oi Aiyana!"

"Jessica nee san? What's wrong?" Aiyana looked up to the golem

"I just want to know how was last night? I did see the list so I swapped your usual nightgown into the attractive fancy one that I bought for you from the last mission. So how was Kanda? Did he act or anything? Did he kiss you? Well anyway I had some more for you, one of it have red one because I hear that Kanda liked red I'm sure that your body will..."

"Jessica, I'll talk to you later" Aiyana were blushing as she turned off the golem

"Oi! Don't just cut me like that! Hey...!" The golem turned off as Aiyana were blushing hardly and everyone were staring at her, surely that Jessica had a loud voice. Everyone stared at her blushing face and then at Kanda who face were blank and quite stunned

"What?" Kanda looked at them

"Kanda... Is it true that Aiyana wore an attractive fancy nightgown last night?" Lavi asked

"So what?" Kanda asked

"O my god! Kanda what did you do to her?!"

"You slept with her last night... Don't tell me that... Oh my god!"

"How could you do that to a girl like her!"

"Kanda, is true that you like red?" Everyone exclaimed and asking Kanda as Aiyana who were blushing and she was standing with Halley and Lilia

"Aiyana is blushing!"

"Kanda what had you done to her?!" At this rate, Kanda's vein mark was big and he was trembling

"There is only one answer for all of you" Kanda said as all the boys looked at him curiously as they hold their breath for the answered "The answered is... Mugen, Batou!" Kanda unsheathed Mugen as everyone ran away "Ahhh! Kanda we're sorry" "All of you go to hell already!" Kanda growled as Aiyana, Halley and Lia watching Kanda killing the group as Aiyana still blushing

"Idiots" Lia sigh, that day, Komui had no ideas why the entire group were going to the infirmary excepted Kanda, Lia, Aiyana and Halley...

...

**Halley: :'( So sad... Poor Aiyana and Kanda, she wasn't lucky liked you thought**

**Chibi: Is your story, wait! Don't tell me... You are crying?!**

**Halley: Is so sad X'(**

**Chibi: You're crying your own story?! (exclaimed) Anyway any guess that the person who can help Kanda remember? :D **

THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^v^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Skyla15699, Yoru chan, HalloweenNight, Mimi chan, AllenMoyashiWalker, read'it'but'don't'believe'it, Tenshin san, Ashtree kun AND rolanlv FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY

(^,^)


	12. Chapter 12

**Daughter of The Death God**

Hope all of you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the late update, please enjoy (^,^) I do not own Leonardo De Jainero or Jessica Moreau Sanchez, my friend Chibi chan own them (^w^)

Chapter 12: The talk

The moon was shinning through the sky as the stars were sparkles by they own light on the endless night. The air was cold and the winds breezed softly, watching the cemetery from the distance of the small hill, Aiyana sigh softly at the view as she wore her usual long blue dress shirt and the white skirt that long pass her knees with her brown cloak flow in the air. Everything were peaceful, but a fainted cried had ruined the peaceful, quite air, Aiyana looked back behind her as she sweat dropped

"Come on brother... We just only get through the cemetery to the grave across it" Lia tugged her brother shirt, Leo who was shivering and hugging the tree

"No!" Leo cried as he hugged the tree tighter as Kanda looked absolutely annoyance and Allen were sweat dropping at Leo

"Um... I'd like to ask something if you don't mind" Allen looked at Aiyana

"Yes?" Aiyana smiled

"What's wrong with him?" Allen pointed toward at Leo who was hugging the tree as his sister, Lia trying to dragged him away from the death tree

"Well... Leo, he is afraid of ghost" Aiyana smiled nervously as the other looked in disbelieved

"He is afraid of...ghost?" Allen was looking pale

"Really?" Link sweat dropped

"Che!"

"Yes, he is" Aiyana laugh nervously as Lia was trying her best

"Please... Big brother, please..." Lia looked at him with her big sparkle golden brown eyes

"Oh! No, no, no... Not those begging eyes Lia, no!" Leo looked at his sister's eyes as they were big and sparkles with the cutest face of her, there is no way he could reject

"Pretty please?~" Lia gave him a final shot as she was look liked a little kitty now, Leo sweat dropped

"Aargh! Fine!" Leo grumbled as Lia smiled sweetly

"Thanks~" Lia thanks in her sing song voice as Aiyana chucked at these two brother and sister, then they were on their way to the cemetery as they destination was the lonely grave on the hill across the cemetery

"According to Komui, lately, people around this area could heard the faint cries from the grave on that hill" Allen read the reported again as Aiyana nodded

"Quite creepy right?" Aiyana smiled softly

"You're not scare anymore?" Link asked Leo, who was walking normally

"Huh? Scare what?" Leo looked confused as Allen, Kanda and Link looked at him with their dumbfounded faces

"Wait! Aren't you scare of ghost?" Allen asked

"Yeah? So?"

"We're in the cemetery! Aren't you suppose to scare or afraid of ghosts?!" Allen asked in confusion as Aiyana just smiled and sweat dropped

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked as the boys looked at him, liked he had grown the second head

"Um... Where's Lia?" Aiyana looked around, notice the missing of the little girl, Leo looked around also, until he saw the small figure stood at the cemetery's entrance, not dare to stepped in

"Lia!" Leo exclaimed as he ran to where his sister stood, Aiyana just smiled as Allen, Kanda and Link looked dumbfound. Later, Leo returned as he hold the little girl in his arms as Lia warp her arms around Leo's neck and burry her face on his shirt

"What's wrong?" Allen asked and Leo answered

"She just afraid of ghosts, that's all" Leo walked pass them as they jaws dropped at Leo, Aiyana just smiled nervously

"What the...?" Kanda confused and he looked at Aiyana waiting for the explantation

"Leo just afraid of a ghost not ghosts, Lia is opposite, she afraid of ghosts not a ghost" Aiyana giggled

"What?!"

"I know, strange" Aiyana giggles as she walked away...

...

They were walking almost pass through the cemetery, suddenly, Allen's left eye activated, alert the other as they were in position but Leo had a little problem as Lia still hugging his neck

"Lia, let's go off me"

"Uh-huh!" Lia shook her head as she hugged him tighter

"I couldn't breath if you keep hugging me like this!"

"No!" She hugged him tighter

"Both of you stop acting like children!" Link exclaimed

"I'm a child!" Lia shouted as the replied but she still burry her face on Leo's shirt

"Tch! How annoyance. Oi! Moyashi! How many are they?" Kanda looked at Allen, he was standing dead and shaking, Aiyana just stood silently

"They...they..." Allen couldn't said anything

"They're all level 4 aren't they" Aiyana asked as the horror showed on their faces as the army of Level 4 appeared from the sky

"How could you...?" Allen looked at her

"They aura... But somehow this time is quite different" Aiyana whispered the last part as she looked at the Akumas, something strange about them, she could tell as she watch the other fights, Kanda and Allen activated their Innocence

"Damn! How come so many of them?!" Kanda cursed as he dodged the bullets

"I, don't know but..." Allen jump backward

"There is no way the Earl could created many of Level 4 in the short time" Aiyana replied calmly as she watched the Level 4, she noticed something on their stars and she narrow her eyes 'What do he want now?' Aiyana wondered then she looked at the others "Run to the hill! Quickly!" Aiyana called as she ran toward the hill, but the Akumas tried to stopped them

"Kaichu Ichigen!" The hell insects opened a way as they tried to escaped "Damn it! Where the hell are they coming from!?"

"There are so many of them!" Allen exclaimed as he used Crown Clow, tried to cut one Level 4

"But why do we have to run to the hill?!" Link asked as he dodged the bullets

"Lia can help us with this situation" Aiyana jump up to dodged the attacks "That's why we need to run to the hill, out off this cemetery and fast!" She ran fastly and she looked at Leo, who was trying his best to ran away the attacks from the Level 4 as he was suffering by his little sister, Lia, who hugged his neck tightly because scaring of the ghosts "Leo! How's Lia?"

"Why don't you worry about me?! I'm going to die because of strangling now!" Leo exclaimed as Aiyana sweat dropped "Lia! Stop hugging me to tight!" Leo cried

"No!" Lia burry her head on his shirt "I'm afraid of ghosts!" Aiyana laugh nervously as they almost to the hill

"We're at the hill! Now what?!" Kanda asked as he sliced the bullets away

"Lia, we are out of the cemetery now" Aiyana smiled gently as the little girl looked up and she saw many level 4

"Level 4?!" Lia eyes widened

"And can you get off me now?" Leo smiled as a vein mark appeared on his forehead

"Oops! Sorry nii chan" Lia smiled weakly as she get down off Leo

"I understand" Leo sigh "Now hurry up and finish them" Lia smiled and nodded as she walked forward to the army of Level 4 that approach them

"How come a little girl like Lia could help us out of this situation?" Allen asked as Leo and Aiyana looked calmly at Lilia

"You shouldn't worry much about my sister" Leo smirked

"But..." Aiyana cut him in

"Allen kun don't worry, you just watch" Aiyana smiled as Allen looked at her in confused

"Tch!"

They watched the little figure in front of them hold her hand out liked she waiting for something fall down. Lilia smiled sweetly

"Let's go... Tibiae (tootle)" A silver white flute appeared on her hand, Lilia smile and she placed her small lips on the flute as she played a harmony, a lovely harmony flow in the air and when she started to played, the Akumas hugged their head, they screams in terror and suffering

"What the...?" Kanda looked at the Level 4 as they were screaming and crying in suffer

"Is our chance! Hurry! Before Lia finish the song" Aiyana looked at the group and they nodded in understanding. It took them awhile to finished all the level 4 as they couldn't moves, thankfully they finished just in time after Lia finished the song "Just right on time" Aiyana smiled in relief

"But how could Lia...I mean she...?" Allen trailed off as he don't know what to say

"Lia could stop the enemies movement when she play her flute" Aiyana smiled

"But how?" Link asked

"Tibiae, was created by my soul" Lia smiled as Link and Allen eyes widened

"What?!"

"Well, the easiest way to understand that... Tibiae is a part of my sister" Leo shrugged like nothing happened

"By the way, onii chan?" Lia looked at her brother

"Huh?"

"You're not afraid of ghost anymore?"

"What do you mean?" Leo confused as Lia, Allen and Link pointed at the only grave not in the cemetery that was behind them, their destination. Leo suddenly stunned and his face turn paled and then... He screamed, awoke a few crows near there

"No! No! No! I'm not go in there! I'm not going into that grave! Why me?! No! Nooo!" Leo cried as he was lying on the ground, both of his hands tried to scratches or hold the grasses on the earth to got away from those people were dragged his legs

"Big brother! Come on! You are not the only one who go into the grave" Lia was trying her best to dragged her brother back to the hill where the grave was as Allen and Link were also helped her by dragging Leo's legs

"He's so heavy!" Link exclaimed as Timcanpy was also dragged Leo back by holding his shirt and pulling it

"No! Nooo! I'm too young to die!" Leo cried as Aiyana sweat dropped and Kanda grumbled in annoyance

"Tch! This is so wasted of times" Kanda grumbled, Aiyana laugh nervously and then she looked at the cemetery again, she stared at the death tree not too far from them but it also not too close to them. Aiyana sighed lightly and she looked at Kanda with the hint of sadness in her eyes but he didn't notice it

"Kanda san, I'm going over there a little, so you, Allen kun, Lia chan and Link tries to help Leo, please?" Aiyana smiled

"Che! Whatever" Kanda looked away

"I'll take it as a 'yes'" Aiyana smiled and she walked away, ignored the others, she walked quite near the death tree in the middle of the cemetery. She sight and she hold her hand up as a thin mist appeared, when she let her hand down, a creepy smiled could hear as she stood in front of the death tree and she looked up to see a Level 4 Akuma was sitting on the tree branch and giggles

"I already put up the airy barrier, created the mist so no one could hear or see us" Aiyana looked at the Level 4 that still looked at her and smiling, Aiyana sigh as she continued "It been awhile right? Is very rare to see you in this form, I never though I would see you like this"

"Yes, it's been awhile my dear" The Level 4 laugh creepily as Aiyana looked at it with her motionless face "Don't look at me like that my beautiful angel. I think...I shouldn't appear like this" It smirked and it land down as the smoke warps around the Level 4. Then Aiyana could hear the foot steps and when the smoke fade, her face turned a little soften with a pain of sadness in her blue eyes. A man just about twenty or twenty-two from the smoke in front of her was a tall handsome man, he had a long dark hair that tied into a very low ponytail by the red hair tie that had crystal tips on it tails and he let two small locks fall down similar liked Kanda. His face look like Kanda's but it looked a little older, he had an attractive smirked on his lips as he wore a shirtless white shirt, a long black kaki jeans with a pair of sandals.

"What's wrong?" The man asked as he still smirking, he looked at Aiyana and realized her pain "Oh! Right! I'm in your husband's form" He giggled "But not really your husband's form, I did change a little bit similar to that handsome young man, your husband's reincarnation" He smiled lightly

"So you just come here and teasing me?" Aiyana looked at him

"Um...not really..." He taps his chin by his finger "But... How did you know that it was me, who created those level 4?" The man looked at her in amusing

"Even how much you created them just like how the Earl creates, but... Even it were small and you must concentrate to saw it... Your star simple... Venus, the morning star, very small but it were at the middle of the Level 4's stars" Aiyana replied calmly

"It seem I couldn't hide you anything much right?" The man laughs lightly as he claps his hands "That's Aiyana... So did you like my greeting show?"

"Not really, because it almost kill my friends"

"Haha... Sorry, but 'friends'?" The man raised his eyebrow "Ah! I see... It seem how many times you tries to sees him, he is always rejects you" The man shrugged as he sigh

"What do you want?"

"Oh come on! Don't be like that, I just want to visit you and someone asked me to deliver for you something"

"Deliver? Is must be very reluctant for you to do it don't you?" Aiyana raised an eyebrow

"Yes is it" The man grumbled "But I can't say 'no' to this person" The man sigh "But there is a problem, I can't deliver this to your room because your room is covering by you holy aura and I couldn't do it, so I will give you now" He snapped his fingers as an ancient small Greek's vase appeared and it land on Aiyana hands were waiting for it. Aiyana hold the vase and she looked at it, inside the vase were many small pure crystals likes diamonds but in the core of each crystals were glowing a small blue light

"I will sent this to my room" Aiyana's finger was drawing ancient simples that glowing white, the simples spread out, created a small round gate that glowing into the white light, she placed the vase into the small round gate and the it closed "Now, telling me the true reason you come here, I know that your greeting show wasn't just only greeting"

"So you know? Wow! You surely understand me Aiyana" The man smirked "It was right when I falling over for you in the past, but now, I still have the same feeling for you"

"I'm not love you at all" Aiyana replied calmly

"Ah! Yes... How sad, you were in love with him then you both married" The man chucked "So sad that you're rejected me"

"Is very ironic for you to fall in love with an angel... Lord Lucifer" Aiyana looked up to the man as the winds breezed between them and the man, knows as Lucifer one of seven god demons laugh lightly

"It's guilty or bad when I want to see my lovely angle?" Lucifer laugh

"That's not the point" Aiyana sigh "You are the one who set up all this Innocence fragment, from the Innocence crying in the grave, the location is the only grave that separate the cemetery and then your greeting show, you did all of that just only you don't want Leo and Lia sense your present, they are too scare of ghost/s to sense any demon aura"

"That's right" Lucifer claps his hands "Clever, clever, so you know the reason I visit you now?" The demon lord smirked and he said in the smooth sweet voice that could sent a shivered through the spine

"If that's all the reason you come... My apologies, my answer is not change, I refuse" Aiyana answered calmly "I'm not join your side"

"You aren't love your husband? He did join my army in the past" Aiyana's heart arched as she felt a great pain in her soul

"And then he was punished by archangels, I'm not allow myself to follow you"

"Oh?! So why are you in the punishment also?" Aiyana's eyes widened "Oh yes! You're in the punishment, just because you blocked an attack to protected your husband, the one you love most, even you're in Heaven's side, but that protection of you for your husband, that's show somewhat like a sigh of...traitor" Lucifer smirked as Aiyana silently looked away "Anyway... I'll wait for your answer my dear. But you know... I'm not a patient person" Aiyana's back against Lucifer as she started to walked away "By the way, I have it" 'It?' Aiyana thought in confusion but then she gasped and she turned back to saw nothing other than the death tree in the middle of the cemetery 'He have... 'it' it's just...impossible' Aiyana looked up the moon sadly as the mist were fading...

...

"Big brother..." Lia sigh in defeated as her brother was lying down, fainted but gladly that they had the Innocence... After dragged dragging Leo a little that liked the eternity to the grave, Leo was fainting and now lying on the ground

"What's wrong?" Aiyana smiled

"Well we have the Innocence but Leo... He is..." Allen looked at Leo and he sweat dropped

"How can we get back to the Order if he is like this?" Link sigh

"Link san, do you have 5 cent?" Lia look at Link

"I have, so?"

"Bounce the coin at my brother" Link looked confused but he do what she say as he bounced the 5 cent coin to Leo who was fainted. When the coin was about to land on the ground, a hand caught it

"You shouldn't throw money away like that" Leo looked up to saw Link and the others jaws dropped as Aiyana and Lia sigh nervously at him

"Well...we can get back to the Order now" Allen sweat dropped

"Right, Leo, give me back 5 cent" Link looked at Leo, Leo looked at him then he lied down again

"I'm so dizzy, where am I?" Leo place his arm over his face as Link exclaimed

"Stop pretending!"

Aiyana smiled nervously at them, then she looked down with her sad face, what she don't know that Kanda notice her sad face...

...

She was walking back to her room, on the way, she saw Jessica

"Huh? Aiyana? What's wrong? You looked pale" Jessica looked at Aiyana sad face as the girl gave her a weak smiled

"I need to be alone now, sorry"

"I see" Jessica nodded as the blond hair girl watched Aiyana on her way to her room, but when she almost to her room, Kanda was stood in front of her room's door

"Kanda san?"

"What's the matter with that sad face?" Kanda looked at her as Aiyana looked at him and she looked down, she walked pass him and opened the door "I'm talking to you" Kanda grasp her hand

"I'm ...tire, Kanda san... Please let's go off my hand" Aiyana said softly without looking at him, Kanda eyes widened as her voice sound like she want to cried "Please... Kanda san, I want to be alone for awhile" Aiyana begged as Kanda slowly let go off her hand "Thank you and... Good night, Kanda san" Aiyana smiled weakly as she closed the door, leaving Kanda stood outside 'Why did I let's go off her's?' Kanda though and he walked away back to his room. What he didn't know that Aiyana was lying on her bed and broke into tears, crying silently under the moonlights until the darkness filling her eyes...

...

She was sitting in the garden of flowers, smiling and enjoying the breeze until a voice called her made her looked back and smiled warmly

"There you are" The man she loved most smiled at her as he was holding a bouquet of light violet lotuses that almost liked white

"Why are you so wet?" She smiled at him as she wiped the water on his face by her arm sleeve

"For you" She looked at the lotuses on his arms and she smiled at him

"Night Lotus? But they just only blooming at night" She smiled as she hold the bouquet

"Just liked you"

"Huh?" She confused as he hugged her

"You're very beautiful at night, just like these lotuses, only shows their beauty under the night sky of moonlight" She smiled warmly as she blushed, the winds breezed softly around them, suddenly, she tensed and sigh weakly

"I think I better going" She smiled at him

"Huh? Why?" He looked confused but a voice interrupted them, a male voice that similar to the man she love

"You don't have to move because of me" The voice of the man appeared behind them as she looked, to saw a person that looked liked her lover but he was looking angry for some reason

"What are you doing here?" Her lover asked

"Brother..."...

...

Aiyana slowly opened her eyes as the moonlights were shinning in her room, she sat up and looked out side the window 'I almost forgot about him... It's been a long time that I don't dream about my past's memories...' Aiyana though as she stood next to the window, she opened it and looked up the night sky was lightning by the silver moon, she smiled sadly as she watched the moon...

...

Kanda woke up as sweat over his body, he were dreaming again and this time...

"I...I had a brother?!" He sweating as he wondering, Kanda sigh and he looked outside the window, the moon was shinning over the night sky...

Halley: This is tough!

Chibi: I agreed, but I like the way you let Lucifer transform into Aiyana's husband X3

Halley: Give me a break (=,=)

Chibi: Hahaha...

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY OUR STORY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANKS TO rolanlv, Gianti chan, read'it'but'don't'believe'it, Skyla15699, Mimi chan AND AllenMoyashiWalker

FOR REVIEWED OUR STORY

PLEASE ENJOY

(^w^)


	13. Chapter 13

**Daughter of The Death God**

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter (^,^) I do not own Leonardo De Jainero or Jessica Moreau Sanchez, my friend Chibi chan own them. BTW, this time 80% ideas in this chapter is belong to Chibi chan

Chapter 13: The invitation

That morning was peaceful, after the mission in the cemetery, it had been three weeks since then. Everything were normal and peaceful until Leo stepped inside Komui's office, the floor was covered by the tons of papers, the platinum hair young man stared at the office, where Komui works and... Sleeps, he stared at the office and the familiar figure sleeping peacefully on the desk 'Honestly...' Leo sight as he thought 'This is a office or a landfill?'

"Leo, what's wrong?" Leo turned back to see the lovely silver white hair young woman that walked to him

"Nothing much, Mister 'Super Genius' asking me to his office for a mission" Leo replied as he place his hands on his hips and he looked at Komui, who was sleeping on the desk

"You know, he won't wake up" Aiyana smiled and Leo nodded

"That's the problem" Leo sigh as he pulled his arm sleeves up and walked to Komui through the tons of papers were on the floor as Aiyana followed behind him "Komui..." Leo rolling Komui's shoulder over and over "Komui Lee..." But nothing happened more than hearing the snoring sound, Leo sigh "You make me have no other choices Komui, so don't blame me" He took a deep breath and he whispered in Komui's ear "Leenalee is going to chose a husband"

"LEENALEE!" Immediately, Komui jump up as he crying over and over "Please don't leave me! You don't have to chose a husband! I'm not allow it happen! I'll take care for you for the rest of your life so you don't have to chose any! My sweet little Leenalee!" Liked the child was crying over for candy, Komui was crying over and over for his precious treasure, his little sister, Leenalee Lee. Leo and Aiyana looked at Komui's reaction as hey sweat dropped

"BAND!" From no where, Leenalee was holding a tray of coffee cups hit Komui on the head as her face was blushing faintly

"Ah! Leenalee, you just right in time, if you late a moment, he might take out a bazooka or a bomb" Leo smiled and Aiyana smiled nervously

"Would you like some coffee?" Leenalee smiled sweetly as vein mark appeared on her head

"Um... Okay?!" Leo smiled nervously as he took the coffee mug

"Lee...na...lee" Komui cried

"Aiyana san, would you like one?" Leenalee smiled, ignored her brother

"No thanks" Aiyana replied with a smiled as Lia, Halley and Jessica walked in the office "All of you also have the mission?" Aiyana asked

"Yep! Leenalee nee chan just inform us" Lia smiled as she sat on the sofa as the group enjoy the coffee, ignoring Komui, who was crying

"How come any of you don't care about me? I just wake up and I want some coffee from my precious Leenalee!" Komui exclaimed

"Nii san..." Leenalee sigh in defeated as the group looked at him with Like- We- Care- About- It faces

"So cruels!" Komui cried "Why don't any of you understand for me? I'm the only one having a little sister in the Black Order!"

"Ahem!" Leo cleared his throat "Excuse me Komui, if you think that you are The. Only. One. Having. A. Little. Sister. In. The. Black. Order title, then think again" Lia sigh heavily and Leo looked at her "Lia, do I need you to cut me in?" Leo looked at his little sister as he said calmly and sweetly

"Who needs to? You act like you care about me" Lia smiled sweetly as everyone in the room could felts uneasy aura between both of them

"Oh?! You have a chance to complain me then? Right? Lilia" Leo smiled as his eyebrow twisted

"I'm just telling the truth brother, except you forbidden me to 'marry' you can't do anything much for me" Lia replied

"Take back what you said my dear little sister" Leo smiled sweetly

"If I don't? What would you do to me?" Lia looked at him with a challenging eyes

"Dear... Lia... Please stop" Halley looked at Lia and Leo as they were glaring each other now and she tried to stopped them in hopeless

"No Honey, Halley, if that's so, let's me tell her something. I forbidden her to 'marry' because I'm trying to protect her from becoming a laughingstock because of her heigh, one meter two that can't increase for now!"

"Um... Leo... Dear... I think you shouldn't talk about Lia's height" Halley said softly

"She is right Leo, Lia, she is quite sensitive about... Um... Height" Aiyana looked at Leo

"You don't have to tell him" Lia hissed "What about you then? Every time without Halley, you are always 'enjoying' yourself. I'm short but I better than you about that!" Everyone in the room that were watching the fight between those two, stunned and jaws dropped 'Oh my gosh! What did she just say?!'

"Yeah I'm 'enjoying' myself so what? Better than you! Having a height that never increase! Remember! Who carried you? Who carried a baby from places to places asking for milk?" Leo shot back

"And who false that I can't grow more height?" Lia glare at her brother "I'm the one who working to pay your giant debts! Every times without my notices for a second, you runs to the casino or playing mahjong! You're the one who is talking without thinking!" Lia growled

"Yeah! My false! If I didn't do that, you are already An. Old. Skeleton in the Medici's cemetery over 5... BAND!"

"Talking without thinking and blethering nonsense, shut your mouth you talkative!" Jessica snapped after she hit him with a statue

"Onii chan..." Lia pale as she saw her brother being hit as Leo exclaimed

"How could you hit me?! An Italian genius almighty like me?! Leonardo Da... BAND!" The statue hit him again and this time was...

"Si... Sister?! Why did you...?" Lia trail off after Halley hit her husband by the statue that Jessica just hit

"He said to me that if he being talkative, I must do anything to stop him" Halley said innocently as the other sweat dropped.

"Nii chan? Nii chan? Are you still living?" Lia poke, poke Leo, who was lying death on the ground. Aiyana sigh and she then cleared her throat

"Ahem! Komui you call us for the mission?" Aiyana smiled as everyone looked at Komui, even Leo whose nose was broken

"Yeah right! We have the invitation for the party" Komui still shocking, not recovered from the fight between Leo and Lia but thanks to Aiyana, he snapped out of it

"Invitation?" Halley confused

"Party?" Leenalee finished as Komui nodded

"Yep, but it a kind of mission more exactly. We suspects that there might be an Innocence fragment there" Komui said as he hold the envelopes "These are the invitation but we need more people, this mission we're going to need a lot of Helpers and exorcists to finish it" Komui looked at Aiyana "Ai chan, could you find Allen, Kanda and Lavi and bring them here?"

"Sure" Aiyana smiled as she walked away then Komui looked at Lia

"And Lia, you better find first aid kit for your brother" Komui sweat dropped as he looked at Leo

"Alright" Lia nodded and she ran out...

...

Link was sweat dropping as he trying to ignored the view in front of him as Allen, Kanda and Lavi were playing rolling dices...

"Come on Allen, roll it" Lavi smirked

"No! I don't want to play it anymore!" Allen replied

"So you scare then, Moyashi" Kanda smirked

"No! I'm not!" Allen exclaimed, suddenly a feminine voice interrupted them

"Allen kun? Kanda san? Lavi kun?" Aiyana smiled as she stepped in but she death on track when she saw them. As she could see that they were playing rolling dices but that's not the problem. In front of her, Allen was wearing a pink Lolita maid dress with hight white shocks and red shoes, he also had a pink sparkle bow on his head. Lavi was wearing a pink rabbit suit with pink rabbit ears and about Kanda, he just only having a pair of black cat ears on his head and a cat tail behind him. Aiyana stared and she looked at Link, whose face was trying to ignored the situation in front of him "Wha... What's going on here?" Aiyana finally found her voice

"We are playing rolling dice" Lavi smiled stupidly

"That's...not the point" Aiyana looked at Lavi then Link for the explanation

"If any of them lose, the loser must obey the winner's order and I have no idea why they chose to...to wear those" Link explained and Aiyana took a deep breath

"I see nothing...and Komui want to see all of you" Aiyana walked away as she could felt a shivered through her spine 'That's creepy'...

...

Everyone stared at the three boys with shocking faces, Halley also stopped bandaged her husband as Leo stared at them

"What the hell happened to them?" Jessica stared at them and she mumbled "Why I have a feeling that I'm going have a nightmare tonight?" Aiyana sigh as she walked inside the office as she hold her cloak

"Here Allen kun" Aiyana smiled sheepishly as she gave him her cloak

"Thank you Aiyana" Allen thanks with tears of joy and he put the cloak on to hide the dress

"Your welcome" Aiyana smiled as Lia ran in

"I have the...first aid...kit" Lia stared at three boys and she looked at her brother then the boys "How come we have a cat, a rabbit and a strange pinky Lolita maid girl inside the office?" Lia asked innocently as everyone sweat dropped

"I'm going to kill her" Kanda growled as he was about to rush at the little girl but Leo stopped him

"Calm down Kanda" Leo pleased as Kanda grumble...

...

"Now we need a charioteer, a butler, two maid and six guests, three males and three females for the party" Jessica said as she hold the list "Now pick up your character in the box and give it to me to see who you would be" Jessica smiled as she hold the box. Everyone pick the paper in the box and Halley had to bandage her husband again because he was yelling about "A genius like me must be a charioteer?! Me?! I'm... BAND!" And this time Lia stopped him by the lion statue as the lion lost it head after she throw it to Leo to stopped him from being talkative

"Now we have the result, I'll be the butler, um... I should disguise into a male, Lia and Halley will be the maids and about Leo... Who care, forget about him"

"HEY!" Leo exclaimed as Jessica ignored him

"Allen, Lavi and Link will be he male guests and..." Jessica stopped as she eyes widened

"Wait... If me, Allen and Link being the male guests, Aiyana and Leenalee being the female... It's couldn't be..." Lavi pale as he realized the meaning and a moment later, everyone realized as all the eyes looked at Kanda, who still not realized it

"What?" Kanda confused as folding his arms and his back was against the wall

"Kanda san..." Aiyana smiled nervously

"It couldn't be..." Leenalee paled

"We don't have other choice" Halley sigh nervously

"Is going to be tough" Lia shook her head

"I agreed" Komui nodded as he sweat dropped

"This is truly a nightmare..." Link mumbled and his face pale when he saw Jess, Allen, Leo and Lavi evil faces

"Kanda..." Jessica smiled evilly

"What?"

"Would you like do it by yourself or we do it for you?" Lavi grinned

"Huh?" Kanda looked confused but then he realized, Kanda eyes widened "No way in hell I will do it!"

"But you have to" Allen smiled innocently

"Che! Damn no! Don't come near me or I will used Mugen!" Kanda growled

"Too bad... You don't have Mugen with you Kanda" Leo smirked, indeed, Kanda forgot Mugen back at his room

"GET HIM!" Jessica yelled as they all jump on Kanda and now they were all wrestling

"Damn it! Let's go of me!" Kanda yelled as the girls sweat drops...

...

"Come on Kanda... Come out" Jessica smirked

"No!"

"Kanda~ come out~" Allen and Lavi called joyfully

"No way in hell I will come out!" Kanda shouted behind the door

"Kanda san please" Halley smiled

"I said... NO!"

"Kanda san" Aiyana smiled as she stood in front of the door "Just only for one night, beside this is also your mission" Kanda quite then he growled

"Fine! But just only, O-N-L-Y one night" Kanda stepped out as they all holding their laugh, Kanda was wearing a high neck dark purple Victorian dress that had a big violet bow on the side of his waist with a violet silk warp around, long arm sleeves and his hair was let down as he had a small purple lady hat with some white pearl and a big black feather on it. With some lipstick and makeover, Kanda now looked like a tall female not a male

"Ohhh~ You look beautiful" Jessica smirked as she already wear the black butler outfit as she tied her hair into the low ponytail with black ribbon

"Shut up" Kanda hissed as vein marks appeared on him

"You should happy because I priority makeover you first" Jessica replied as Lia walked in with her maid outfit

"I'm done" She looked at Kanda "Kanda...nii san?" Lia looked at him as his face was blushing and angrily. Lia laugh as she rolling over and over on the floor

"That's it! I'm going to kill her!" Kanda growled as Allen and Lavi stopped him

"Kanda calm down!" Lavi grinned as he was wearing his black tuxedo

"That's right BaKanda" Allen was holding his laugh as he was wearing a white tuxedo

"Both of you better not saying anything" Kanda growled as Link sigh, who was wearing a dark blue tuxedo

"Kanda?" Leenalee questioned as she was wearing a pink Victorian dress that long pass her knees as it had white skirting with a red bow on the chest and short arm sleeves. Her short green hair was decorated with a red rose at the middle of the pink bow hair clip, she also had pink and red ribbon warp on her neck and she wore a pair of white hand gloves "Wow... You look... Nice?" Leenalee smiled nervously as Kanda grumbled. Leo walked in as he was wearing a normal brown vest suite for a charioteer, he saw Kanda and Kanda almost killed him for laughing at him but thanks to Allen and Lavi stopped him before he could murdered Leo

"Ok, all of you better ready, Kanda about your voice... You need to change it" Jessica claps her hands and she looked at Kanda

"Don't you have any potion for this?" Kanda scowled as Jessica grinned mischievously

"I have, drink this and don't say anything until we get to the party" Jessica gave him a small bottle with yellow potion, Kanda nodded and he drank it "Now Aiyana, you're the one still not change yet" Jessica looked at Aiyana and she nodded

"I'm going to change now" Aiyana smiled...

...

"Are you done?" Jessica asked

"I'm not really get use to this dress" Aiyana sigh as she walked out, everyone eyes widened at her. Aiyana was wearing a simple sparkle light violet shoulder less dress and she tied her hair into the hight ponytail with a violet lotus and purple ribbons on, she wore the silver necklace that had the jasmine pendant with the small diamond at the middle of the flower and a pair of long white arm glove.

"Ai chan! You're so beautiful!" Lavi exclaimed as he was about to hugged her, Jessica grasp his neck from behind and she smiled evilly

"Every one is ready so let's go to the party. Charioteer, ready for the cart"

"Fine" Leo grumbled...

...

**Halley:... 0_O**

**Chibi: So what do you think? (^w^)**

**Halley: I have no idea what I should said (=,=')... Kanda... Wearing a dress?!**

**Chibi: Yep! You like it? **

**Halley: Give me a break! (=o=')**

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY OUR STORY, SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY, THANKS TO Gianti chan, read'it'but'don't'believe'it, Guest, Mimi chan, HalloweenNight AND Samchan134

FOR REVIEWED OUR STORY

(^-^)


End file.
